The Heir of the Eternal Eclipse
by Aworldnotsosimple00
Summary: Eos was a world stuck in stagnation. The inheritor of light and heir to the Lucian thrown cursed to repeat his life and dream of worlds that he had failed in. Gladios was right about the car being a bad omen, but i guess that's in the past... or future. doesn't mater. The worlds moving forward again. Too bad I'm pinned to my throne. Or i was... and where the hell am I?
1. Chapter 1

The Heir of The Eternal Eclipse

~ 0 ~

Okay just to get this out of the way first. I do not own final fantasy 15, VS 13 or RWBY.

~ 0 ~

(Please Read if not skip to the next bold with page break)

Okay now, this is obviously a FF15 crossover with RWBY. Noctis will find himself in the world of Remnant with a few tweaks to his character. I'm going to follow RWBY cannon like my other story, To be or not to be is not the question… but the answer and incorporate Noctis in the story as an independent character instead of replacing someone. The story will deviate from Cannon around the time of the fall of Beacon.

His personality will follow the more mature, tired, uncaring nature of the Episode Duscae demo and the original versus 13 story.

~ magic ~

Since magic is a big thing in RWBY, I figure this will be a good tack on.

In ff 15 the Lucii is a family of black mages, The Fleurets are white mages while Aranea Crowe, Dave and the two witches in the game are red mages. Ardyn is a mix of a red and black mage as hinted at by his Lineage and the red color of his magic; like Aranea and Crowe's is.

Arcane mages are hinted at having been around in Solheim, and blue mages were alluded to in Altissia.

Summoners did seem to be mentioned in the old lore as proof by one of the art pieces drawn for the game before it's release. So with all of those mages hinted at or mentioned I suppose it's highly likely that spirit mages, green mages, and dark mages exist or existed on Eos at some point as well.

Okay so now for Noctis' spell repertoire. It will include all the black mage and arcane mage spells at their max strength because this story will take place at the end of his journey and the start of another in Remnant. He will also have the basic support spells such as Esuna, Cure, Raise and Libra

(Note - raise cannot bring back the dead it heals critical wounds and wakes people up who are in a comatose/ downed state.)

~ 0 ~

Now, as for how Noctis will look. Picture him as he was in the VS XIII trailers, but he'll be 30 years old.

He'll have the black hair, and the red eyes from Vs 13 he was supposed to get after seeing death/ Etro.

(not the violet when he summons in the game and not the orange-red from the Omen trailer. I mean blood red from the versus trailers. Chaos red like Vincent Valentine.)

~ 0 ~

Alright so now without further ado let's get on with the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read, review, favorite, and follow.

~ 0 ~

 _"thoughts"_

"Speech"

'words with implied meaning.'

Regular text

 **"Disembodied voice."**

 **"disembodied thoughts /Memories."**

~ STORY STARTS HERE! ~

Prolog

~ I'll keep coming ~

It was a dark foreboding night. The world of Eos once a beautiful planet favored by the Astrals calling themselves gods was now a faint shadow of its former self with nothing left of the once proud healthy world. All that remained was the crumbling structures of ruined nations and desolate, wasted fields.

Where once-lush expansive forests rested lay pyres of burning charcoal. Mountains and fields now were torn and scarred with deep gashes that left them weeping to be whole once more. The deep blue oceans, crystal clear rivers and lakes now empty river beds and mass graves for those that had once used them. The land once ripe and bursting with life now lay scorched and unrecognizable. Burned by the flames of war and torn by battles that brought ruin to gods themselves.

The royal city of Tenebrae once a sprawling ravine with a magnificent city built into its walls was now nothing more than a cold mountain with the corpse of the once great Ramuh lying at the bottom.

The City of Altissia, now lay at the bottom of the ocean, more remiss of an old fantasy of a once great civilization that legend spoke having sunk to the bottom of the sea. Now those legends had a real culture to speak of.

A sad and awe-inspiring visage of the broken body of the god of the oceans, Leviathan, would bring the remnants of this once vast world to their knees in reverence and fear. The death stranded corpse of the ferocious god now no more than a rotting pile of flesh and scale.

The Niflheim empire once a rich and warm country had over the years become a cold, unforgiving tundra after their battle with the ice goddess Shiva. To their shock, her corpse had brought about the never-ending winter that had pushed them to fan the embers of conflict into the raging inferno of war out of desperation for resources to provide for their people.

Years later, while nearing the end of the first war, no one mourned the loss of the nation to the daemons. None but the Archean himself could bring the city back from its icy tomb. But alas The Archean who had once shouldered the meteor of Ifrit's wrath had been torn asunder by the very same nation in their greed and spite.

Last, the continent of Duscae. In the easternmost reaches of the war-torn continent lay the tall unwavering walls of the Capital city of Insomnia. The once proud wall meant to keep those within safe were now more akin to the stone walls of a tomb. Not a sound could be heard from within but for the scattered fire of rifles and the boom of heavy artillery.

The city of Insomnia lay decimated with what little remained of humanity fighting for control of the last bastion for the future of mankind. The bodies of the two fiercest gods lay spent and wasted atop the grand architecture of the capital city.

Ifrit the Infernian sat on a crude thrown he'd constructed of obsidian made from the marble leading to the trade center with a golden sword pinning him to his crude throne in what would appear a cosmic joke.

The body of his rival and eternal enemy, king of dragons Bahamut, Sat pierced on the spires of the tower holding the very crystal he had manipulated mankind into protecting. His ancient majestic form now a sad reminder that even the greatest of dragons could be wrought asunder.

Though the god of the storm lay dead and the goddess of ice had been slain a chill filled the air as dark storm clouds filled the already black sky. Thunder rumbled, and lightning tore through the heavens. Despite natures wrath, humanity would not rest until only one victor remained.

~ 0 ~

Noctis sat on his throne, eyes closed as a small tortured smile played across his lips. After all these cycles. Decades and centuries or repeating his mistakes. It was done. It was finally done. He'd Defeated the Niflheim empire and destroyed the so-called gods of Eos.

He'd found a cycle where he could become the true king of Insomnia and the inheritor of light. A true king of kings unmatched in power by any. None remained who could threaten the safety of the world he'd fought for. Now precious little remained, but humanity could and would continue. They always had. Ardyn was no longer among the living, not in a way that he could influence the world so readily and the Astrals lay dead by his hand and his hand alone. He'd hunted all of their proxies so they could not reincarnate and then torn their souls from this plane.

He took a breath, his lips slowly drawing into a thin line as the faces of his four best friends came to him in his semi-unconscious state. His features scrunched as the weight of his decision pressed down upon him. "After all, I've done. Now my conscience bubbles to the surface?" It tugged at his heart and pulled on his very soul. How could it not? His being was no longer that of a human, and yet he was not god.

The state of his world and the reality that Eos now lay in ruin made him question his actions. Had he done the right thing? Was everything… okay? Did it matter? The gods were no more. The crystal shattered and scattered to the wind. No one person could claim dominion over the lands. None… but himself. As it should be.

His eyes slowly opened just a fraction of the way his gaze traveling down towards the dark marble floor under his left boot. The marble was cracked and singed from the fighting that had taken place. His throne was little more than a fancy chair now.

From his fancy chair, he could hear what was left of the world in chaos. Those that remained alive fighting tooth and nail for something that would never come. Little did they know all that remained was themselves, and every dark creature they had spawned. Be it daemons or monster more human in nature. Whatever the event the war cries of for insert gods name here or moral cause there would fall on deaf ears.

He scoffed at the idea and exhaled as he fell back into the grand throne he sat upon. Crimson eyes closed again as his head twitched. He winced, rubbing his temples as memories swam in his mind.

~ 0 ~

A blinding flash of light appeared, and suddenly Noctis found himself standing on the cathedral steps of the capital. The sun shone brightly in the sky of the capital city of Insomnia

A younger version of himself and three of his best friends made their way down the stairs. King Regis, the only father he'd ever known limped down the steps walking over with a worried expression before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Walk Tall, my son."

The Regalia was broken down on the side of the road. Pushing it along as cars passed them by while Ignis, Prompto, Gladio and himself all complained to each other.

Hammerhead station.

Walking across the rocky desert.

High fives and fist bumps.

The rolling hills and rocky formations of Duscae.

An old ruined facility in the woods that was home to a certain behemoth.

A room at Galdin Quay With him and his friends.

The city of Insomnia fallen and his father… dead.

Himself standing on a cliff overlooking Insomnia in the rain as Niflheim invaded.

A Royal tomb. Him slamming his fist on the coffin ranting about responsibility.

Ravus, staring at him before choking him. Gladiolus pushing Ravus off him and fighting him.

Summoning his spectral weapons and standing firmly in front of his friends.

That bastard Ardyn, playing mind games and telling him half-truths.

A train in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Trying to make his way to Ardyn with Ignis and

Gladios passed out on the other side of him.

The station to Tenebrae. The tall metal structures.

His features scrunched as the memory shifted to one of Altissia.

Ardyn, stabbing a woman who never remained a constant, Luna.

She, holding him protectively even as she died and the Leviathan raged.

In his mind, he found himself standing in an elevator when the floor fell out from under him. Down he fell into a dark abyss.

Memories of training with Gladio, having his life saved, Better and rougher times flashed through his psyche.

 _ **"Guard the king with our lives. When you can't focus, I focus for you. That's my job, so let me do it, alright?"**_

Prompto swam to the forefront of his mind. That goofy smile of his followed by a melancholy one. The memories of them fighting alongside each other and cracking jokes.

 _ **"Huh. I never imagined it would work out like this. That I'd get to go on an adventure with you guys. Seriously though… Thanks for making time for this loser."**_

His ever faithful and level-headed retainer Ignis. Cooking and being the dad of their little group. Teaching him to be independent but that it was okay to depend on others.

 _ **"One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences, and never looking back."**_

A campfire in a shadowy world. Sitting on a hill overlooking the road to Insomnia. His cheeks were damp, and his voice cracked.

 _ **"Well. You guys… are the best."**_

Their most epic moments flashed through his mind. Taking down Deadeye.

Fighting the Leviathan.

Killing a king snake.

Taking down the giant bullhorn.

The first time they took out a fire giant.

Deflecting attacks from Titan.

Warping to a griffin and tearing it down to the ground.

Summoning all the armiger weapons to take down Ardyn in a one on one dual.

The dark city of Insomnia and the dim, empty throne room. The Ether realm. Ardyn, standing there seeping darkness. His friends and father, all of them standing by him.

He held out his right hand, the ring he was given by Luna on his middle finger. It began to glow, and a pain shot through his body as weapons made of crystal tore from his body, forming into twelve kings of the past.

He swung his fist through the air, and Ardyn yelled as the world exploded into a bright explosion of light. He fell backward as his consciousness faded and his body disappeared.

Then to his horror. A hot tight feeling like being chewed inside the mouth of a Marlboro but without the teeth. Then the beeping of machines and the clamor of doctors.

 _ **"It's a boy, your highness. You have an heir to the throne."**_

Two firm hands grabbed hold of him, and a pair of soft silver, gray eyes met his.

 _ **"May the gods forgive me."**_

~ 0 ~

A small bitter smile crossed Noctis' face. "Sorry, but there are no more gods left to forgive you… old man."

His smile fell back to the calm indifferent line as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes once a bright cerulean blue were now a deep blood red after having witnessed the death of his mother and the culling of her soul in the city of the dead.

They gave off a dim crimson glow, a glow that anyone familiar with the eyes of an expiring soul would recognize.

Somehow he'd retained his memories of all previous cycles. Was it a gift? No. He remembered every failure all the loss the pain and the torture. Granted, there had been good times, but they were drops of rain in an ocean of grief. He had another chance, and he didn't know if it would happen again, so power was his goal. It was power he sought above all else. In turn, he'd deviated drastically from his previous lives and became something akin to that which he despised.

He'd focused more on his combat skills and magical prowess while hiding the fact he knew his father's darkest secret. That he had struck a bargain with Ardyn Izunia, or Ardyn Lucis Caelum. A deal that ensured a perfect weapon to be born. Not in the sense that he was powerful, but that he would not be able to rest until by chance or happenstance alone, he succeeded in finding the 1% threshold for a new future.

Something had occurred in his last life, allowing him to break the veil that divided his soul. He became aware of the world, and all of its cycles, from the moment of birth in that run he was equipped with the experience of all of his lives.

Lives that had been so grandly orchestrated to insight reactions from him, to try and change the outcome of their fates. To beat destiny. Now every day and night he'd slipped further and further into the so-called monster the people claimed him to be. That he supposedly was born to be.

This second chance he'd received that he was now aware of, was a chance he had not wasted. Gone was the calm nerdy young man who played King's Knight. He was who he had been born to be. The inheritor of light and sword of the goddess of death. The morning star of a new dawn.

He was Noctis Lucis Caelum no more. To the people, he was a cold and pragmatic man. A monster among men who felled the gods themselves. To those, he had confided in, however. Those he had trusted in his last life to and had stayed close to him. They knew what he indeed was. Who he was at his core. What he gave up to escape this farce of a life that had been manipulated by others since before his conception.

His father had been manipulated by Ardyn from a young age to marry his mother. To sire a child capable of wielding the power of the goddess of death, which many had confused for the power of the crystal.

His mother had rejected him after his birth, somehow seeing him for what he was and leave she did. To Solheim, the city of the dead and a once mighty nation of magic.

He was the inheritor of light, king of this world, prince of darkness. Some, like his mother, would call him the devil had that tile not belonged to a god already. No, he was just a man but far more powerful than any god that claimed dominion over Eos.

He was a gods bane blade. A tool meant to kill the powers that controlled the world so that humanity could be free from their cruel, twisted fate of imagined freedom.

A bitter, twisted barking laugh left the Kings' lips. His laughter trailed off into silence as he slowly stood up from his throne. Well, he'd sure done what Ardyn had meant him to do. Funny how things worked out. All those cycles fighting him and siding with the Astral. So much time wasted.

To think his father had wanted a happy medium between man and gods. He scoffed at the idea. Ardyn had told him the story of how Eos had born the children of a mortal to the fury of Bahamut who had then manipulated the civilization of Solheim into turning on their beloved goddess, imprisoning her underneath the land of Duscae.

The story Ardyn had told of the Infernian championing the depths of Pitios to save his lover despite knowing she sired the children of a mortal. The broken and dead body he had found with the two crying twins. The mercy he'd shone the babies and the wrath he brought upon Solheim and the war that followed.

Oh, how history favors the victor. Bahamut, the great deceiver. Judge jury and executioner. He remembered doing the god's dirty work for cycle after cycle, never questioning his role nor the beings intentions. Never again.

Sighing Noctis relaxed, taking comfort in the dark hall as the sound of gunfire was dulled by the thunder rolling and rain now pouring down outside.

The cathedral that the throne rested in was eerily quiet save for the muffled sound of the skirmishes outside. He took a few steps but stopped when the soft tap of shoes alerted him to the presence of another. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled, seeing Ignis walk out from one of the side rooms further down the hall behind the throne.

His crimson eyes shone brighter as the phantoms of his other three friends appeared beside Ignis, and he turned to face all of them.

To Ignis' left stood the smiling visage of Cor, who was standing with his arms crossed and a proud smile on his face. His instructor. No. His friend. The man had died in his arms after being eviscerated by Ardyn. The last words he'd spoken to Cor, played in his mind.

 _ **"I'm proud of how you grew up. You're everything I hoped you'd become and more. I'm honored to have been your friend."**_

To the left of Cor, stood Gladiolus with his confident grin, hands on his waist, chest puffed out. Gladio had betrayed him when he'd taken the throne after his father was killed. He understood the reason why and held no ill will towards him for it.

He'd been so focused on building up his power and hunting the Astrals it had cost many innocent people their lives. His refusal to acknowledge the cost for a better future had cost him Gladiolus' trust, which led to his betrayal in Tenebrae.

In the end, Gladios had taken the bullet from his own father's gun meant for Noctis himself. The last words they spoke to each other brought a tear to his eyes.

 _ **"You're pathetic and weak-willed. As the king, your obligation is to the people. You can't throw them to the side and pretend that their pain and suffering is irrelevant just because you want to save the world." Sigh. "Regardless. It's my job to make sure you stay on the right track, not to fight you at every wrong turn. I'm sorry."**_

Noctis clenched his fists whispering to himself. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I was such an idiot. I should have listened to you from the start."

Looking to the right of Ignis, his eyes met the sad smile of Prompto. Prompto had been a clone of the Niflheim empires greatest scientific mind, Verstael.

His 'father' and Ardyn had manipulated him into revealing the location of Noctis' mother, which led to their excursion to the city of Solheim and his awakening the eyes of an expiring soul.

Thinking back he wished Prompto had asked for help or at least talked to them. The dying words he spoke as his blood pooled in his mouth after their fight with That monstrosity that Verstael created floated through his memories.

 _ **"Noct."**_ He coughed up blood and his eyes closed, a pained look contorting his features.

 _ **"I know this doesn't mean a lot coming from me, but I'm sorry. I really am. I would never have worked my way through all this if it weren't for you guys, and I regret everything that's happened. Please. As a last request. Tell Igi and Gladio, tell them… tell them I said, Thanks. Thanks for making time for this loser."**_

Noctis grit his teeth looking up, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes. Blinking, he rubbed his face in frustration as a knot formed in his throat. A firm and comforting hand came to rest on his shoulder, making him shudder as he let out a shaky breath. His eyes met the unseeing gaze of Ignis, who was standing in front of him with a sad smile.

"They're, here. Aren't they?" Ignis said quietly.

Noctis nodded and closed his eyes. "Thanks, guys."

When he opened them again, only Ignis stood in front of him. "Came to say goodbye, I guess," Noctis said, giving a small shrug. Trying to keep his words firm despite the knot in his throat and the heavy feeling in his head as his vision blurred slightly.

Ignis nodded with a firm smile. "That is what friends do. We'll always be here for your Noct."

The king nodded again and then looked up into Ignis' eyes, putting his right hand on the man's left shoulder. With that, he took a step back and turned on his heel walking with a purpose to the grand doors that led to the plaza.

He kept his eyes on the dark and heavy monolithic doors as he made his way there, and he spoke the final words his last friend would ever hear him speak.

"No matter the pain it causes me, I will bring an end to this, I swear."

Ignis stood there in the darkness of his own blindness as tears streamed down his face. A lump was forming in his throat as he spoke. "Isn't there another way? All of us loyal to you know what you have done, what you have sacrificed so much for. We would do anything for you, Noct!"

Noctis looked over his shoulder, his eyes closed as tears fell down his cheeks, a warm smile on his face as he said the last part with a bit of desperate humor. "Don't worry about it, Igi. Everyone's sacrificed so much already. They've given everything I asked and more, I can't ask anything else of them. Besides, what kind of king would I be if I didn't pull my own weight."

The tears just kept coming as Ignis stood there, forcing a smile to his face for his best friend. "You'd be quite the fat one I'd think what with all the meat you eat and no vegetables."

Noctis chuckled softly, looking down, a couple of tears hit the floor. "Yeah…,"

"Goodbye, King Noctis. Serving you has been… a joy."

Noctis let out a strangled sigh, and his voice cracked. "I won't tell you not to cry Igi. Just promise me you'll make the best of the world I leave behind. I leave Insomnia to you. Take care of it. And don't think you were anything less than the best of friends to me… brother."

Ignis sniffed clenching his fists as he held his head high. The only remaining friend he had left in this world walked off to meet his destiny.

~ 0 ~

As Noctis made his way to the exit, phantoms of his friends and loved ones appeared around him. Echoes of their voices whispering to him that he didn't have to do this. His eyes became half-lidded as a stoic looking man who appeared to be in his late forties stood in front of the doors. The whisper of a specific memory floated through his mind.

 _ **"I will give my throne to no man who would sacrifice so much for a future that may never come! I will be the last king of Insomnia; the bloodline and the crystal shall end with me if it must! I will see Insomnia burn before I let it fall into the hands of a man like you, my son. This is not the way."**_

Noctis' lips pursed as he looked into the eyes of the phantom in front of him. The words his father spoke to him on that day. The day he became king, ran through his head.

 _ **"There is no escaping the fate we must all face. Please do not blame a foolish old king for the mistakes he made as a young man. Oh, what have I done."**_

"Before I was even born." Noctis tilted his head and clenched his fists. "I was planned for a purpose, and now I'll play my role. But I refuse to let that be the end."

He stepped through the phantom of his father, King Regis, and put his hands on the doors. "I love you, father, but this must happen. I apologize for everything. I'm sorry."

He began to push the doors open as a hauntingly sweet yet distorted voice filled the dark recesses of the cathedral ceiling. The tone and intent behind the voice made him shiver even though he knew it held no ill will towards him.

 **"You will bear the consequences for your actions."**

Noctis paused and regarded the statement. The doors stood open by a couple of inches. The smell of rain and ozone filling his nostrils as he sighed. "As must we all." He said in a bitter tone.

He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes burned. The phantoms of almost everyone he knew stood around the hall. He met the gazes of each of them in turn. "There's nothing left for me here. All I can do is put an end to this."

The disembodied voice hummed followed by a dark, airy chuckle. **"Then go forth Morning Star. Bring this world to its knees. Force the hand of those who oppose you and fight for us."**

Noctis turned to nod silently as he pushed open the grand doors. He passed quietly through the arch his eyes burning a haunting crimson reminiscent of blood.

He tightened his jaw as he made his way past the slumped forms of those who'd stood guard while he rested. Their bodies now riddled with bullets and blade wounds. They would be the last of those who would give their lives for this cause.

"I swear it," Noctis said under his breath in a bitter tone while making his way across the walkway at the top of the tall staircase. His gaze slowly rose to meet the pitch-black sky. He winced slightly, blinking the cold rain from his eyes as his hot tears were washed away.

Thunder rumbled, and purple lighting flashed through the sky, temporarily illuminating the plaza with an ominous glow. The king closed his eyes as the sound of armor clattering about signaled the readying of men and women below for the imminent battle ahead.

He looked down at the enemy forces that had reached the center of the capital and relaxed his features. He knew all too well what was coming and what they fought for. "I want the last thing they see to be a monster. A monster that killed gods and brought ruin to their world."

He took a steady deep breath. "It doesn't matter if they understand or even know that it was me and everyone who sacrificed themselves who saved them. I did unspeakable things to break their shackles, and now I pay that price willingly."

The remnants of the three other kingdoms filled the imperial capital with what had seemed to be several thousand troops. Out of that, a force of a few hundred had already surrounded the Royal Cathedral of Lucius.

Panning his gaze from one end of the plaza to the other, he bottled up the pain in his heart. The expressionless face that he wore was unnerving. The people in the square all turned to face him, letting him know they were ready.

He took his first step down the stairs, and every enemy unit raised their rifles at him. He continued his descent down the long flight of stairs as thunder boomed and lightning cracked. Making a few jumps and pull the triggers on their rifles.

He eyed the soldiers but didn't flinch as they all opened fire on him out of fear and confusion. Their hail of bullets ricocheted off the crystal weapons floating around him. They were near invisible to the naked eye only glimmering ever so lightly when they were summoned into existence or lighting up where bullets contacted them.

Noctis paused on the last step, his blood red eyes panning over from right to left, counting all the soldiers in the immediate area. He took note that despite the fact they were all armed with assault rifles, they were trembling.

He let out a breath and took the last step into the plaza. "Please forgive me, I took the easy way out." He whispered in a defeated tone filled with remorse as a tear slid down his cheek hidden by the ever-falling rain.

He could see the fear and hate in the eyes of the soldiers closest to him, see them tremble as they stood their ground against him. He closed his mouth as another knot formed in his throat. "Hate me. Despise me. And whatever happens, never forget, I was the man who destroyed the world!" he shouted to those present in the plaza.

He didn't trust himself to keep his tone firm after that. The frustration he held inside was consuming. In his opinion, the gods and the world could go fuck themselves. He wanted no part in their petty games and rules. Sadly life often only gives you the choice of fighting or giving up, and the latter wasn't an option.

He brought his left hand up next to his right cheek waving his arm out. Six of his one-handed swords materialized weaving through the air crossing in front of him. They exploded outward, pushing back the ten or so soldiers that rushed him. They were thrown down into a heap as his great swords manifested in their crystalline forms fanning out around him to form a barrier.

He swung his hand back around with energy and light culminating to form his engine blade. He tightened his grip around the cold steel in his left hand as he took a massive step jumping forward, falling into a run.

He rushed the group of soldiers that he'd just thrown and aimed for the first one that stood back up. The engine blade spun coming up to his shoulder while he leaned forward, lowering his chest to waist level.

The soldier immediately in front of him, put a hand on his face and shook his head before turning to look over, having heard the sound of Noctis' boots on the wet stone. Noctis kept an indifferent expression on his face as he ran the blade through the poor bastard's waist.

The man gasped and clutched at the sword sticking into his stomach, blood bubbling to his lips. Noctis glanced to his right, narrowing his eyes. A firing squad had lined up a few yards off and were aiming at him.

He looked into the dark visor of the man dying on his blade. Blood red met a pail brown just as he grabbed the man's shoulder twisting his blade while pulling him over to cover his right side using the young man's body as a shield to absorb the wall of lead that followed the loud crack of gunfire.

Noctis watched with an indifferent stare as the man coughed up blood spattering his high collar. "Oh, god." Noctis thought, his stomach churning, light fading from the man's eyes as he and his comrades standing around him that had been knocked back earlier were caught in the hail of lead. All of them died before their bodies hit the ground.

Noctis looked into the dead eyes of the man slumped on his blade as he fell to his knees with a splash. "They're terrified."

He looked at the soldiers who'd just fired, and they were stumbling back. A couple of soldiers ripped their helmets off throwing up. "They didn't think they'd hit their comrades?" He studied them for a second longer before gritting his teeth. They weren't soldiers, just people drafted to help slay the King of Insomnia. A monster.

Putting his foot on the dead man's chest, he pushed him off the engine blade before grabbing his throat. "Let's not disappoint them."

He twisted his body and lifted the dead man's corpse over his back as he spun using the momentum to throw the corpse into the group of soldiers to his right. It pushed them back, knocking several of them down, making them scatter.

The water at the king's feet flew as he dashed forward flowing from his spin down on to his left knee. His left arm flew around from behind him to his front and clenched the air near his chest while his right arm slashed out to his side. Crystal weapons materialized on his left side blocking a stream of shots from a group trying to flank him while several blades flashed into existence for a split second, cutting down the recovering firing squad to his right.

His momentum continued, causing him to slide forward a few feet on the rain-slicked marble pursuing his spin into its second revolution dodging under a rifle butt attack from his left.

He glared at the soldier while summoning another broadsword in his right hand, cutting the man in half as he slid past. Only the back of the man's armor, keeping him together as his body fell. Blood and gore spilled out of the gash in the front of the chest plate and across the wet marble.

His eyes burned red for a second as a bluish light coalesced around him.

 **Haste.**

The world around Noctis slowed down as his eye's rose to glare at the soldiers in his path. The ones near enough to see the display stumbled back a step or two and raised their rifles, but their movements were sluggish from his perspective.

They opened fire on him. The forces behind the first few lines oblivious to their enemy's ferocity and power. They began to panic when their comrades turned and ran right into them.

Noctis continued his 720-degree spin letting the blades in his hands disappear and rejoin the others as a Lance appeared in his left hand. He brought his turn to a sudden halt leaning forward while standing profile, his boots sliding across the slick marble kicking up rainwater as he thrust his left arm out. The lance broke the rifle of the soldier in front of him and pierced her armor.

The lance impaled the woman with a sick squelching noise, and she let out a blood-curdling scream making the soldiers around her to stumble back or fall on their asses in fear.

Narrowing his eyes he lifted the lance skyward and thrust again letting gravity do most of the work and pull the woman down causing her body to slid down the lance, her screams became distorted as blood flowed down the corners of her mouth and along the blade of the lance.

Her choked screams and coughs fell on deaf ears as the rain fell, the staccato of bullets and barked orders filling the air drowning her out. Noctis tossed her body back into a group of trembling soldiers.

To his left, six soldiers were running up to his exposed back opening fire. Their shots ricocheted back at them riddling them with their own bullets as the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air, the silhouette of a few blades spinning around Noctis.

He ran a couple of steps reaching out his right hand behind his back, a greatsword formed weighing his arm down to the ground. He took another step forward planting his left foot on the ground pivoting as the great sword hit the marble cracking it while bullets whizzed past his head or ricocheted off the crystalline blades as he swung the sword up diagonally.

It made a wide arc as it flew from the ground behind him on his right side to his upper left side, cutting a large gash into the line of soldiers in front of him. He jumped and let its weight pull him up in the air before quickly making it fade and rejoin the others.

His body spun, and he kicked his right foot out catching the rifle of a soldier in front of him launching it into the air before he came down slashing the man from right shoulder to left hip with a short sword.

Before the soldier's body could hit the ground, Noctis landed pushing off the stone with his arms crossed in front of his chest, daggers in hand. He barreled into the next soldier sliding one of the blades under the armor where the torso connected to the abdomen and stabbing the other down into his collar next to the helmet. The man staggered back, and Noctis took advantage of his left knee using it as a platform jumping over him.

He pulled his left arm back flames bursting to life in his open palm while throwing out his right hand, a blade flying from his grip. Several weapons floated in front of him blocking the shots fired at him while he was airborne. The sword he'd thrown stabbed into the ground just in front of the soldier closest to the back of this group as he thrust his left hand forward.

A ball of fire exploded in the middle of the enemies rear forces and erupted into a raging inferno as several more fireballs appeared and exploded as well blowing up crates with weaponry in them and throwing the surrounding units into the air. A few turned to behold the terrifying, but the majority only faltered for a second before they continued firing. A second was all he needed though, and he disappeared in a dim flash of neon blue light appearing crouched on the ground behind a shocked soldier.

The man gasped and stumbled back, reflexively pulling his rifle up to aim directly at Noctis' face, but a spear materialized pushing the gun up and away from him. The gun fired, and the man's eyes widened as he saw those evil red eyes fill his vision before his vision went dark followed a burning sensation exploding in his neck.

~ 0 ~

Noctis wrapped his right leg around the man's head, twisting it further than it could handle as he swung around completely breaking the soldier's neck. The man's body slumped to the ground and he tucked into a roll sprang up in a dead sprint summoning sword after sword cutting his enemies down one after another.

The rain fell, and the water that pooled around Noctis' boots was as red as wine. He came to an empty space and threw a longsword across the fountain into a firing squad across from him. It landed in a woman's chest, and she fell back clutching the sword as Noctis warped to the blade jumping off of it making her fall to the ground clutching the hole in her chest. Summoning another spear in his right hand, he plunged the blade into the collar of the soldier behind the woman.

He held on to the spears handle swinging around while summoning an assault rifle in his left hand and firing. The man he stabbed gurgled on his own blood as he fell to his right knee and then to his back, swinging Noctis in a wide arc as his gun unloaded into the crowd to his left. The 5.56 mm armor-piercing rounds in the clip had no problem piercing the soldier's thin armor and cutting them down.

He dispelled both weapons and landed on the ground pulling his right hand to his chest as all of his weapons materialized in the air around him. The soldiers were all frozen in fear as a horrific noise met their ears. Through the patter of rain, the click of empty rifles filled the air.

Noctis stood up straight and turned to face the stairs to the cathedral as a blinding flash of light that originated from the ring on Noctis' right hand illuminated the plaza. Everyone in the vicinity covered their eyes or desperately tried to reload failing dismally.

Noctis closed his eyes as every weapon he owned, every weapon in his spectral inventory materialized in the air around him. "Run." That was the only warning they received as he slashed his arms horizontally at his sides.

Screams of pain and cries for mercy filled the air as his weapons flew finding their targets.

~ 0 ~

The sky rumbled ominously as Noctis slowly made his way across the plaza stepping over bullets, guns, and bodies as the dying or pained whimpers of the people he'd struck met his ears. Their blood matched the red carpet that ran around the fountain making his stomach turn.

As he stepped over a body his foot landed on something and he heard a whimper. Looking down, he looked at what he'd stepped on. It was a hand, and on closer inspection, he noticed the smaller size of the body it belonged to as well as the long hair sticking out of the bottom of the helmet.

He lifted his foot, seeing that the hand was grasped around another's. There was an open locket on the ground between the two of them with a picture of a young boy and girl. He leaned down to pick it up, but before he could bring it closer for inspection the hand, he'd stepped on, grabbed his wrist.

He looked down at the soldier and reached down pulling their helmet off, revealing the face of a rather beautiful young woman. He tilted his head when she curled in on herself, flinching away from him but her grip remained firm around his wrist.

"Don't touch it." She hissed out through clenched teeth.

Noctis' eyes narrowed, and he pulled his wrist out of her grip before grabbing her by the throat. She quickly tried to tear away, but he was far stronger than any ordinary human could hope to be and lifted her in the air above his head looking into her bright silver eyes.

Her feet left the ground, and she began kicking weakly as her weight pulled her down, and his hand crushed her windpipe. She struggled to breathe and grabbed Noctis' wrists, trying to pull herself up.

She looked deep into those terrible crimson eyes and began to cry. "Why? Why did you do all of this." She managed to get out.

Noctis' grip around her neck tightened for a fraction of a second and spots filled the woman's vision as her air supply quickly dwindled before his grip slackened a bit. "I'm the only one who could." He said in a cold tone, trying to hold himself together.

He was far from innocent but his cause was noble, his power pure, but she wouldn't understand with such a short answer. Honestly, he thought it sounded pretty psychotic and pointless himself. Like someone who did something because they had the option to. That wasn't him, But in the end, it didn't really matter. They didn't need to know.

The woman scoffed and spit at Noctis face, her features becoming marred with a look of pure hate and revulsion. "You, monster!" She shouted as loud as she could

Noctis' gaze hardened before she kicked him in the face. He let go of her neck letting her splash to the ground, grabbing his face rubbing his eyes before looking back at her.

She hadn't pressed her attack but instead pulled the helmet off of the man who she'd been holding hands with and pulled him onto her lap with a sob.

She paid Noctis no more attention as she checked the man for signs of life before she stiffened, and her shoulders began to shake. She pulled the man up to her chest and hugged him close, letting out a wail of pain and loss.

He watched her with a frown feeling uneasy. Looking up he took in the bloody surroundings of the once pristine and undamaged plaza now a war-torn battlefield with bodies of the dead dying or injured laying about.

The price of freedom was a steep one, indeed.

"Just kill me."

Noctis blinked and looked back down at the woman. "What?"

"Kill me!" She sobbed. "Please…"

The king grit his teeth looking down, unable to meet the woman's gaze. "No."

She looked up with fear in her eyes. "Why not?"

Forcing himself to look back at her, he took in her features. She had dark hair with crimson tips and pale skin. Her silver eyes burned with a passion and hatred for those that would hurt her precious people, but fear was threatening to take over. Funny, he saw his mothers likeness in this woman.

Walking up to her, he held out his fist, making her flinch. She pulled the man in her arms closer and pulled back. He grimaced and opened his hand to reveal the locket to the woman. She eyed it for a few seconds, her expression giving nothing away before she slowly took it.

She held it close to her heart and sobbed as her grip on the man in front of her tightened.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"Does it matter?" She asked in a defeated tone.

Noctis shrugged even though he knew she couldn't see. "I guess not."

He thought back on everything he'd done to get here, including the deed which had him seen as a monster. Much like Ardyn, he'd taken the scourge inside himself, but unlike his predecessor, he had done more than absorb it until he was corrupted beyond hope of return. He'd harnessed the power the parasites of Pitios offered to an extent.

That coupled with the blood of black mages, or the blood of kings as Eos had come to know it, he was able to take control of the demons to a great extent. On top of that, his excursion to Solheim had gifted him the knowledge to enhance his power further using an expired soul. His mothers. While it had granted him unimaginable control over his abilities, it had come at the cost of the wholeness of his own soul. His eyes were a testament to that.

For all intents and purposes, he was still a man but far from human. The word monster was an apt term. Honestly, he had come to terms with the fact that demons would forever be part of Eos, but without the gods to balance things out, humanity would have one hell of a fight ahead of them.

While looking at the woman, a thought crossed his mind. With Ardyn, Aranea, Crow, Dave, his mother, and his father dead the only people alive with magic himself and maybe a few others who had hidden away. Whoever was born instead of Stella or Luna this time around as well as those few mages he'd met in Solheim. There were also Umbra and Pryna. Their people could turn into animals or humans and even monsters as well. As was the abilities of a shape-shifter. Though they weren't combat oriented. His eyes widened with the realization. How would humanity survive?

Of course, the weaker daemons could be handled with ease, fists, or a stick. Swords and such for larger ones and guns or artillery for armored enemies. Then there were the demons that seemed made to kill humans. Ones that you had no hope of slaying. Daemons and monsters like Jormungand and the diamond weapons.

He had cleared the ancient tombs and dungeons but who's to say that more couldn't be out there. Lying dormant under the ice of Niflheim or deeper within the ancient monuments that were once the civilization of Solheim. Humanity needed something. The woman looked up at Noctis with an unsure gaze. He looked back at her his eyes narrowing slightly as his crimson ones met her silvery pools. "Humanity needs warriors."

The woman blinked confused. "What?"

Noctis took a knee to inspected the man in the woman's arms. He wasn't dead but just about. Only magic could save him now. Looking up at her, he asked in a firm tone. "Tell me. What would you do?" He looked into her eyes, holding her gaze. "To save the man you love."

The woman's expression became one of determination. "Anything."

Nodding Noctis held a hand out over the man. "It might not be the best, but Luna and Stella never did teach me how to master this."

 **Raise**

The woman looked at him, curiously. "Who?"

Noctis ignored her holding a hand over the man. A white light shone accompanied by a golden shimmer that came from the center followed by a massive red feather forming. The man gasped for breath before going limp.

 **Cure**

A green light surrounded Noctis' hand before he made a fist, and the sound of shattering glass followed by ocean waves filled the air as the light grew to coalesce around the man.

"Now." Noctis looked at the woman. "My silver eyed warrior." The woman's eyes widened before he reached out quickly and grabbed her head. She struggled and tried to pull away, but Noctis' grip held firm. "You said anything. I could kill him now if you want to take that back."

The woman stopped struggling instantly and slumped. She shook her head and then took a breath. "A deals a deal."

"That it is," Noctis confirmed.

Now the ring of the Lucii was a cursed ring. The only purpose of the ring was to make the High-Arcane spells accessible and easily cast with a reduced price on the user's life if they didn't have the magic inherently in their blood.

Now even with the ring without being an arcane mage over years of constant use it would halve your lifespan as it had done to his father but used sparingly and in low amounts would make for a deadly mage especially if it could be bound to a bloodline over time.

One would think it was bound to his bloodline, but that wasn't the case. His bloodline was that of black mages. Mages devoted to the darkest and most potent forms of the magical arts.

That allowed his lineage to use the ring but alas not without a price. Just as any who wear it must pay with their life, so must his bloodline. The only difference was the magic in his blood. It acted as a catalyst for the ring, so it didn't straight up kill him.

On the other hand, an arcane mage would be able to use it without any drawbacks or limits other than their casting power. However, the last arcane mage to be recorded was alive back before Solheim fell.

If the library there had been correct, then the clear crystal in the ring was made from a heart stone much like Lucis' meaning it was a bloodline crystal connected to the Archmages. So if his hypothesis was correct, it could be bound to a person sharing the same bloodline with the proper spell.

Looking into the woman's silver eyes, he pulled the ring off. He'd read the Archmages had soft silver eyes and their magic had a silvery color to it. It was a one in an infinite number of chances, but if he didn't try, then humanity would be alone against the daemons.

 **Warp**

"This is gonna hurt."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He slammed his ethereal hand into her chest and let go of the ring while activating Alterna.

The plaza lit up with blinding light as the woman's screams filled the air making everyone in the area freeze in fear and awe.

~ 0 ~

The rain was coming down harder than ever before, along with a constant rumble of thunder. The inside of the monolithic cathedral was dark, the weather outside only adding to the cold, foreboding ambiance. The only source of light was the candles in the chandelier above the throne that burned a dark, relaxing blue. In the end, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill them all. The worshipers of gods would remain and in so call more to this world one day.

Noctis sat on the marble throne, taking long, slow, deep breaths. His right leg crossed over his left while his head rested on his left hand. His father's sword the Engine Blade was leaning against the seat. He began to drift off as the world around him began to go dark.

"This is it. The last step in creating a new world." He sighed quietly. If he couldn't kill them all, then he would do the next best thing and shroud this world in darkness by taking the light from it for a time. "After everything goes dark, the daemons will run rampant with no light to keep them in check." He blinked and sighed, his vision blurring for a second.

He thought back over the last ten years. How the war had decimated the four nations as they struggled for the crystal. The alliances made and broken. Discovering the real purpose behind why Insomnia's crystal never faded. The great war that tore Eos apart with Insomnia being the last nation standing mostly intact. The last battle between the three-nation alliance had tried to wrest power over Lucis, from himself, and kill him for crimes against humanity.

The last war was one he feared would never end. He couldn't be struck down or killed by any conventional means. Those that would see him dead came in waves making hunting the god supporters easier, but it was sickening. In the end, despite his power and his eternal properties, he was still human at heart.

He sighed quietly. With the way things had ended, people from across Eos would shun the once great land of Insomnia because of him and fight with the remnant of his nation. Those who believed in gods and those who knew better.

Fighting would be rampant. Everything looked bleak without a doubt. Especially as the light faded for the coming total darkness, the eternal eclipse would follow, but Noctis was sure that Ignis would be able to heal old wounds and guide those who remained into a much brighter future. Hopefully, his little gamble paid off as well. Despite not having the stomach to end every life touched by the Astrals, he could hope that in time something would change.

He opened his eyes and stared into the dark depths of the cathedral as the blue flames above his head went out one by one, with the gentle hiss of fire meeting liquid wax. "They are gone, and their influence will never return. I hope this pays off and humanity as enough time to gather strength to fight if they must."

Noctis' crimson eyes burned in the dark; he could feel his strength leave him as the world became eclipsed in shadow. Having to exert more control over the daemons running rampant across Eos was a strain on his soul. He laughed as the last request he'd made to Ignis pushed through the more serious thoughts.

~ two days ago in the capital plaza Noctis & Ignis ~

The two men walked around the fountain just trying to relax with the hustle and bustle of glaives running around preparing for the army approaching their walls.

"Hey, Ignis."

The blind man turned to face his king despite being blind. "Yes, Noct?"

The king looked up at the sky wistfully. "When this is over I want you to rewrite the books. Redact all information of Eos from the annals of history and rename the planet. It's happened a few times before, might as well have fun knowing your part of that exclusive club."

Ignis looked up at his king with his blind eyes wide, his jaw dropping. "That is extremely irresponsible. What of the lessons where those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it?"

Noctis grinned. "Can't call this breaking the cycle if we keep the same history around. The games changed." Looking up at the sky, he narrowed his eyes. "If this works the gods will be no more, and only a small number of people will remain."

Ignis just shook his head and smiled. "Quite right, Hines."

Noctis sighed before closing his eyes. "What do you think about renaming it… Nocturne."

Ignis laughed patting Noctis on the back. "Watch it, your egos showing."

The king just pushed his only living friend off and shook his head, sighing happily. "No."

Noctis looked off into the distance at the setting sun and let out a slow, tired breath. "The world will go dark, and after that, the moon will permanently eclipse the sun so there won't be any light for a while. A twilight world of an eternal eclipse." He looked over at Ignis.

His friend was in his thinking pose. The intellectual contemplated the idea while humming before he let his hands drop, facing his friend and brother with a wide smile. "Nocturne sounds fitting."

~ 0 ~

The near middle aged king was pulled from his thoughts by a light, airy voice.

 **"So, this is your final decision?"**

Noctis just sat there in the dark as his vision began to dull. Surrounding objects blurred in and out of focus. In his honest opinion, nothing mattered anymore. He'd accomplished what his father couldn't and even with the losses along the way this was it.

"Yes. Even with the worshipers still around, this is where the cycle stops. Your death marks the end of the reign of the gods. I'd say I'll miss you but let's be honest here." He looked up into the ever-encroaching darkness. "You never cared for me just what I am and what that meant to you."

Noctis' eyelids dropped, his eyes becoming lidded as a breath slipped passed his lips.

 **"For this transgression, you will be cursed to wander the land eternally. Without the Crystals or the gods, no one could release you from the existence you have saddled yourself with."**

Noctis smiled and gave a dark chuckle as the words drifted in one ear and out the other. "I've accepted my fate." He sighed in a tired defeated tone. "Even if the world were to be ground to dust, I would remain to ensure the gods never return, but I will never sacrifice what I had to again."

The disembodied voice laughed while speaking in a lilting musical tone. **"Yes, well, the one who created this world is pleased by your actions. It seems _He_ has granted you one small mercy."**

Noctis smiled a weak, defeated smile. "And what would that mercy be?"

 **"Those who would claim this world now have had a mighty and unrelenting wrench thrown into their plans. It would not do to have such an effective tool easily removed. You have the makers blessing as a constant in this world, so long as you continue this path."**

Noctis nodded. "Well, so long as the maker doesn't influence the world directly, I'll play my part." He quietly spoke while watching as the darkness swelled coalescing into the shape of a beautiful woman with flowing white robes. Her long flowing blond hair cascading around her body. Two wings, one remiss of a dove the other a bat. She was the woman, the phantom, the Goddess who haunted his every dream and nightmare, who whispered and spoke to him throughout his last life.

She walked towards the throne using Noctis' glowing crimson eyes like a beacon, dropping to her knees beside the throne as she lay her head down on the armrest. She gazed up at the inheritor of light and king of this world.

A small warm smile played across her features as her hand wandered across the cold marble and closed around his right hand. She sighed as they both felt the pull of sleep **"They will come one day. Because of your weakness."**

Noctis frowned and closed his eyes for a brief time. "And I'll be here to cut them down. Those two aren't gods. You hold more divinity than they do."

 **"Well then, will you honor this more divine being by accepting one final request my king of light?"**

Noctis looked down at the Goddess, a small smile forming on his face as blood red met glowing lilac. He nodded and closed his eyes. "I suppose I owe you a last request."

Etro smiled as she closed her eyes, pulling his hand to her cheek, resting upon it as her consciousness continued to fade. **"You have my heart and my blessing wherever you shall find yourself. No angel, demon, deity nor god shall have power over you. So, follow your desire, and let your own will be your guiding light."**

Noctis smiled and let his thoughts wander. To be more selfish and to live for the sake of living again. It sounded strange. Despite only being 30 years in this cycle, it seemed like an eternity. "I promise." He caressed the Goddess's cheek and responded with a poem that he'd heard. A very long time ago.

"Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul."

"In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody but unbowed."

"Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid."

"It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate,  
I am the captain of my soul."

The Goddess sighed contently and let her body relax as she faded into a silvery light that coalesced around the last king of Insomnia. **"May the light of the world guide those who are to come. From this moment on let, humanity cast off the burden of the gods. From the dust you come, so shall dust be your power. I am Etro Queen of nothing, Goddess of light, new days, and death. True death is mine to command, and my blood will spill eternally to atone for the Sin of my brothers, my sisters, my sons."**

The world darkened, and the last thought that passed through the goddess' mind was of finally being able to rest after the long cycles.

 **"Goodnight Noctis."**

Noctis sighed as the goddess' power faded and nothing of her remained. "Goodnight Etro."

Just then the large doors to the cathedral creaked open, the howling wind from outside sweeping across the hall with a biting vengeance.

Looking up lazily Noctis saw a man with white hair and brown eyes wearing clothes similar to those that the people in the city of the dead of the fallen nation of Solheim wore. The man lifted his right-hand an ornate staff held aloft.

Noctis chuckled and shook his head slightly. "You're too late old man. You might have kept your promise and found the power you were looking for, but it doesn't matter. Your spirit magic won't do much to me. No one who attains it will either."

There was a flash of color and then a burning sensation spread through Noctis' chest. Looking down, he saw a sword sticking out of his chest, pinning him to the throne. A small smile spread across Noctis' face, and he laughed.

"What's this supposed to do?"

The white-haired man glared at Noctis. "It'll keep you here for a very very long time."

Noctis shrugged and let his consciousness start to fade again. "It matters little to me. What's I did is done, and you can't change that. The gods are no more, and there are no more magic bloodlines that can destroy the world. All those that come after you may hold it, but when you die out, it will be gone, and I… will be right here waiting."

The man walked up to the throne, followed closely by a young boy with dark brown hair and similarly colored eyes with tan skin. The older man held Noctis' gaze as he drew closer. "No more bloodlines except yours, you mean."

"And?" Noctis smirked smugly. "Is this how Ardyn feels when he smirks at me? Man, I should have done this more often."

He sighed tiredly but with a bit of humor. "I could have destroyed the world, but I didn't. What does that tell you?"

The man's fists tightened. "No human should have that kind of power!" He roared, making the young boy flinch next to him.

Noctis just continued to smirk and reached up holding his index finger against the man's forehead. "God is the absolute power."

"You are not a god!"

"Never said I was. I just said god is the absolute power. The beings I killed weren't gods. They and I are no more divine than you. What right did they have to rule us, to subjugate us in such a way! None, that's what. And so I took their power from them. I left them broken and wasted. No person or being could strike me down, but a god, and even then, I will not go quietly into that good night."

Noctis finished his piece and closed his eyes relaxing into the chair as best he could with the sword pinning him against the throne. "Just remember, I control the daemons, but I don't think I can do much to hinder them while I sleep."

The man looked down at Noctis with a worried expression but schooled his features and brushed him off while turning to leave. He pulled up a hood before putting on a traditional mage's hat with a gruff growl. "We'll manage. Humanity always finds a way."

Noctis almost smiled at the man's determination and bullheadedness. Funny enough, it gave him hope. He waved lazily as his strength slipped away. "Well then remember old man, I'll keep coming. It just won't be you who will need to be prepared."

The boy turned to look back at Noctis as the old man came to a stop.

"My name is Ozpin. Remember it. Come now, Ozreal."

Noctis watched as the two left. The young boy's eyes met his as they walked away. "When I awaken I hope you'll have spent your time wisely. Keep that family prefix of Oz, so I know who to come for."

The boy looked scared, but the older man looked over his shoulder. "Gladly."

Noctis let out a yawn before resting his head on his left hand again. "Such confidence in the face of impossible odds. That's pretty, admirable." As the two left the cathedral, he whispered his final words before sleep took him. "Goodnight."

~ 0 ~

~ Ch 1 ~

~ An unlikely reunion of sorts ~

Noctis found himself once again standing in a dark abyss void of anything. It was much like the fevered dreams he had before he came to understand they were broken pieces of his memories from the cycles. His crimson eyes burned with unbridled power as he sighed, feeling a wave of melancholy wash over him. He'd had that dream again.

It was strange. Noctis knew he was asleep in a sense so far as his body on Eos was concerned, but he had, in a way regained consciousness of his soul at least. He found himself stuck in this black yet not a dark world for a very long time. Or so it seemed. Long enough for him to ultimately play all of his past lives over in his mind with a fine-toothed comb.

It was strange. Noctis hadn't the faintest clue why he was doing it only that it seemed right. All the while though he couldn't help feeling like he was being judged on something. It was similar to being in school with a bad head cold where everything seemed to pass you by. You were aware of everything and could hear what people were saying, but you couldn't complete coherent thoughts. Just like moving from one activity to the next while paying attention to every detail as it happened only to forget it once the task was complete. Out of sight, out of mind.

~ Song – Nausicaa Requiem/ Requiem for the dead ~

At the end of his final dream that had led to his current place, a strangely haunting melody met his ears, a small thumping beginning in the back of his head that pulled him from his jumbled musings as uncomfortable memories dragged to the forefront of his psyche. Ones he'd instead have kept buried.

The melody, strangely enough, was one he knew. It was the song of the dead. They'd sung it on Eos during funerals since time immemorial up to his own father's funeral. The purpose, if he remembered right, was a way for those who died to see their past lives and not lose themselves on their journey through the afterlife. Strange that he would hear it after remembering his life as opposed to before.

The thumping in his head grew in intensity and persistence as the melody of the song evolved into a maelstrom of head-splitting noise. He covered his ears to no effect and clutched his head, gritting his teeth.

 **Reflect**

Not a second after using the spell he felt the sound die down into a soft hauntingly pleasant melody once more. "What was?"

There was a giggle that filled the air around him. It sounded like that of a young girl's. He spun around trying to find the source of the noise when his eyes landed on a young blonde girl with pale skin. She had sapphire eyes and held a golden harp that she played as she sang along to the song of the dead, her body swaying and dancing to the melody as the deep blue dress she wore fanned around her little ankles.

She seemed innocent, but appearances wouldn't fool Noctis, Ardyn had taught him that lesson a long time ago. Looking around, he bent his knees, ready for a fight if one came. There was no way an Innocent little girl was wherever this place was.

He glared at the young girl. "Who are you?"

The girl just giggled again while playing her harp although a confused expression flashed across her face for a fraction of a second.

Reaching up to his face, he pressed his thumb into his left eye and pulled violently, making his eye bleed. As the blood seeped into his iris, he covered his right eye watching the girl through the thin coating of blood over his pupil.

 **Libra**

To his discomfort, his head pounded for a second as the blood in his eye began to glow. Now he could see the wispy almost transparent visage of a woman layering over the girl, but she became more evident the longer Libra's effects worked on her.

The woman wore a dark Gothic form-fitting dress that accentuated her curves, making her look taller. Her skin was as pale as snow but sickly looking. She had deep black eyes with burning red irises and black veins running along her body.

She reminded him of those who had been taken by the star scourge. Or Eos' curse as Ardyn had called it. What he knew to be the primordial darkness that was the building blocks the maker used to create the world.

A formless substance. A substance that could be anything and consumed everything. Something humanity should not have meddled with, but of course, after Bahamut's whispers of power in their ears, Solheim had gone hunting for it dooming humanity to a fate they couldn't fathom.

A fate he had made sure to bury while paving a new one. It seems someone had undone his hard work.

His eyes narrowed in anger at the implications of her appearance. He watched her with a wary eye trying to force down his rage as the false image of the girl sang and swayed. She smiled up at him, but the visage behind her ruined the effect by giving a wicked pleased smile in turn. Then they both spoke, but the voice of the phantom was what Noctis paid heed too.

"The gods are gone, but they shall return. Grant me your favor and lend me your power. Allow me the strength to defeat my enemies, my king."

Noctis watched as the girl stopped dancing, letting her harp rest against her chest with a small smile on her lips. He relaxed a bit, letting his hand drop from his face. He had no idea what was going on, but he had a strange feeling. Looking around, he noticed that there was a faint glow coming from himself. Looking down his eyes widened in surprise, seeing that he wasn't wearing his regular clothes but the royal armor of the kings of Lucis. His armor, the set he'd never worn.

This struck him, and he looked back to the woman pretending to be a girl. He felt a strange emotion come over him. It was a disappointment with what he couldn't say. Looking the woman over he noticed she was holding something in her right hand.

"Why do you ask for my power." The words left him but they didn't feel like his own, and yet he couldn't say they weren't his.

The woman grimaced. "That I might tear down my enemies." She said. The words didn't fit the illusion of the girl but matched up with the woman entirely.

"I hold no love for the gods, but why should I grant you power?" Again he'd spoken not knowing why. His attention slowly being drawn to the woman's hand again. Why?

The woman glared at him. "Because no one else will. No one will do what must be done to rid this world of them and their machinations! I ask you again. Will you grant me your power?"

Then it hit him. This was what he'd seen every time he slumbered in the crystal for ten years every previous cycle. The only differences were instead of there being 13 kings judging him; he was alone judging the worth of a single person. His stomach turned.

The kings had sold their souls to false gods for power, and he'd ended their contracts. Had gifted the ring to another that humanity might have its defenders. So then why was he here? He had no ring to channel his power through, and yet.

His gaze drifted to the woman's hand before he seemed to float towards her coming to her eye level, her real eye level. "What is in your hand?"

The woman stiffened. Her expression became one of surprise, and she backed away with a scowl. The young girl faded away, and the woman became more apparent and more easily discernable as she held out her hand. In her palm rested a perfectly preserved silver eye.

Something in Noctis snapped. A cold feeling stirred in his mind at the sight. He reached out and took the eye before it vanished in a wisp of blue energy as the same light blue energy swelled around the two and the Ether rumbled. The darkness seemed to recoil, and a pale gray filled the space around the two as the area brightened with each passing moment.

"You dare bring harm to those I have stationed over this world. To deface that which I hold dear and of high import. To steal power from those that need but ask it of me. You are not worthy of my grace!"

He had no idea what came over him, but the cold feeling exploded into a raging inferno. A dark violet flame erupted around the woman. It spread to her and raced across her body. Her skin began to crack, and her body smoldered as the fire grew, blending into a blazing pyre as she fell to her knees.

This woman would burn. He was no god, and he passed no judgment as a higher being. This was one person hurting the other for taking what wasn't theirs. This was personal. He didn't know why but this was the most human he'd felt in a long time.

But then he saw it. The small twisted smile that graced the woman's face as she fell to whatever ground there was here.

"No." The flames ceased instantly, and the woman's cracked flesh healed instantaneously.

She looked up at him with hate and surprise. "Why."

"I will not grant you what you seek. Suffer the curse upon you."

The song of the dead faded quickly followed by the image of the woman herself leaving him in isolation but not without a cold glare.

~ song – under the apple tree – final fantasy 7 crisis core OST ~

The Ether closed in around him as the light faded. His power seemed to leave him, and he felt light-headed as the darkness lunged for him tightening around him like a vice. It was squeezing the consciousness from him, but just before his awareness was snuffed out the soft spring of grass met his back, and the choking feeling faded just as quickly as it had come. He slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh. Feel so sluggish."

His gaze fell on the tree he seemed to be resting under while he rubbed his head, trying to clear his mind of the fog coating his thoughts.

The tree was a good thing to focus on, so he took in its details. It had a strange otherworldy color to it. A bleached white that seemed to give off a soft glow such as those in Tenebrae royal garden, but what really caught his eye was the unique shape it was in coupled with the exotic fruit hanging from the branches in the likeness of apples, yet they were a deep sapphire with silvery streaks. The tree itself was about forty feet in length but only fifteen maybe twenty feet tall. It curved from the base in the ground back to the ground at the tip.

A cool breeze crept across the field rustling the vegetation around him carrying a pleasant sweet flowery sent with it that filled his nostrils making him feel sleepy again, the fog in his brain rolling in once again.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath folding his arms behind his head as he lay back, getting comfortable. Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea. This place was a nice contrast to the world he'd left. The smell in the air was clean and delicious without the scent of death, blood, or gunpowder filling the air.

The grass he lay on gave him a warm feeling as if he was being hugged from behind by a dear friend. So unlike the battle-torn and scorched earth of Eos. He smiled a warm wistful smile that fell as he continued to draw comparisons. The mental images brought back dark memories, and the fog in his mind cleared at the sobering thoughts.

He sighed sitting back up and opened his eyes, looking down at the grass between his boots then up to the world around him. As far as the eye could see was grass, black as night yet soft and lush. It almost had a sludgy color to it, but it was not rotting.

His eyes panned from left to right and then drew up towards the sky. A light gray, almost white canvas greeted hi, accompanied by a full moon that hung in front of the sun eclipsing it thus creating the image of a pale white ring around it with a beam seeming to drop down to the world far off in the distance.

He chuckled to himself at the sight of the sun and moon. "Well If this is a reflection of the real world I'd say I did a pretty good job. Dark but not dead. Cool but not cold. Lush but not lively. It's… peaceful." He let out a content sigh. "Guess you did it, Igi," He said quietly, a small smile on his face as he pulled a leg close to his chest resting his left arm on his knee scratching his head with a chuckle.

Thinking back to just moments before he found himself here, he decided to ignore the event and the feeling that had come over him. It'd made him feel uncomfortable but nothing more. Right now, he just wanted to 'stop and smell the roses' as it were.

"I wonder what the worlds like right now? For that matter, where am I? Could I still be stuck to my thrown?" He pondered to himself what exactly he was at the moment. If this was just his consciousness, then was anything physical? Was this world really what Eos looked like now? A breeze blew gently through his hair.

He leaned back on his free arm with a sigh and looked up at the tree. His stomach rumbled, and he rubbed it absentmindedly. "Whatever state I'm in, and wherever I am, it couldn't hurt to eat one. Right?"

Materializing a dagger, he threw it with practiced ease and deadly accuracy up at a branch. It cut the thin twig connecting a couple of the strange looking apples to the tree before disappearing in a faint wisp of neon blue light. Two fruits fell into his open palm, and he examined them for a second before taking a bite of one and pocketing the other.

It was sweet and brought back memories of better times that left a bitter aftertaste of regret and guilt that brought tears to his eyes. His lips quivered, and he bit his bottom lip as the tears ran down his cheeks. He quickly took another bite followed by another and another until naught remained of the apple. The most memorable times of his life flew through his mind. He closed his eyes while wiping his face and tossed the apple core. "Dumb apple," he said with a small amount of affection.

Just then he heard a voice. It was mature and feminine with a far-off sounding tone as if the owner were in a trance. It reminded him of Gentiana. Wise, full of warmth and compassion but with an unmistakable inflection of maturity and forlorn hope. The voice of a mother in pain would have been his response had anyone asked.

He stood up, patting the grass off his clothes, and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He strained his ears in concentration, trying to make out what the woman was saying, but all he could pick up on was the gender and tone of the speaker. He opened his eyes, turning to face the direction he hoped was where the voice emanated from and started walking.

As he made his way to the edge of the clearing, he turned and looked back at the strange white tree. A sense of loss washed over him like he was forgetting something. Like when you wear a jacket for a long time and take it off. The feeling of something familiar missing. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, a determined look coming to his eyes as he turned back to find the source of the voice floating through the air.

Behind him, he missed the phantom of a young boy standing under the tree. Once upon a time, he could have related to the boy, but that time was long past. The boy had a broad happy smile and waved at the kings back as if to say goodbye to an old friend.

A young blond girl appeared next to the boy taking his hand, and the two turned running to the tall figure of a man who seemed to be in his mid-forties. As the two children reached him, they all disappeared just before Noctis turned around.

He blinked, a lone tear falling down his cheek. He gazed at the same spot the phantoms had occupied before looking back to the trees in front of him. He didn't know why, but he waved over his shoulder before continuing on his way.

~ song end ~

He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but eventually, he came to another clearing. This one appeared to be up on a high cliff. The sound of waves crashing against a rockface was a dead giveaway. At the edge of the clearing near the cliff face stood a figure cloaked in white. It was the woman whose voice he'd been following but that was all Noctis could make out from where he stood.

He was surprised her voice had carried all the way to the other clearing considering it never grew any louder despite the close proximity. It had, however, grown clearer the closer he got. "Then again, I'm sure this place isn't normal by any standards."

When he was just a few paces away from the woman, he could clearly make out what she was saying, and it made him pause.

~ 0 ~

"Mankind was born from dust into a hostile world, forced to battle for survival against soulless creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. However, man discovered a power that would help them combat the forces of darkness; they named their newly discovered power, dust, after that from which they were formed. Armed with dust, described as "Nature's Wrath," mankind was able to turn the tide against the Grimm."

He looked at the woman putting his right hand on his hip, letting the other fall to the side. The story she was telling sounded very similar to what Etro had said before she departed for wherever it was, she went. It was almost like someone had written a history based on the remnants of Eos after the war. Thinking on it, he had no idea what to call the war.

"In the absence of darkness, mankind was able to build civilizations and spread throughout the world. The mining of dust would continue to be a major industry, leading to the rise of large enterprises such as the Schnee Dust company".

Noctis rose an eyebrow at the last part. "Leave it to humans to find a way to monetize everything." Then again, who was he to judge? This Schnee family sounded a lot like his family only his was more akin to a mafia la Familia and his power was genetic, not mined.

The woman continued, and he looked up.

"However, having survived the Grimm menace, humanity began to turn against itself, spiraling into a series of self-destructive conflicts. The largest of these was the Great War, fought over issues of individualism and self-expression. Conflict also arose between the humans and the subjugated Faunus, eventually sparking the Faunus Rights Revolution."

Noctis closed his eyes while rubbing his temples." Faunus? Like Fauna for the goddess? Did it really come to war between god worshipers and those that didn't, or something else?" He dragged his hand down his face and just shook his head. "Why can't people ever just get along."

Sighing, he pondered the second half of what she'd said as his hand dropped to his side. "The place she's talking about has more than one species that are humanoid and intelligent enough to be recognized in the same way. As always, racism or national superiority was everywhere." He sighed, mentally before looking back to the woman.

"Well, it's definitely not my world then. Unless Faunus isn't god related but referencing animal life. Perhaps descendants of Umbra and Pryna's People bread enough for their species to become a noticeable number. Actually, Pryna was the last one alive." He said quietly. "Imagine my shock when I recovered memories of cycles where they could turn into humanoid beings. To think Umbra and Pryna were s frickin ninja dogs."

"In the modern day, most people live within the four kingdoms; Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo. Through a combination of human tenacity and the use of natural barriers, these settlements managed to survive, regarded as "Safe Havens" and "Beacons of Hope" for humanity. However, small villages and nomadic communities do exist outside of the territories of the main kingdoms, though they are noted as being far more susceptible to Grimm attacks. This serves to emphasize that Remnant is not a particularly welcoming world to humans and Faunus."

"So, this place is called remnant, sounds a lot like home." He scratched his head, eyes closed. He shook out his hand and relaxed, taking a deep breath. "So, what else can you tell me?" He said just above a whisper as he folded his arms, and shifting his weight.

"Following the Great War, Huntsman Academies, such as Beacon Academy, were created to train huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors whose sole purpose was to combat the Grimm using a combination of powerful weapons, Aura, and Dust. In doing so, they protect themselves and those who cannot protect themselves from the dangers of Remnant."

"Well we never had anything called dust and aura wasn't a word or concept he was familiar with in terms of combat, but magic veins were pretty common… It could be the same thing. Also, if we'd done that instead of pushing everything off on the army and royal guard we might have been better off Ardyn, the daemons and he would never have…"

Noctis paused, just noticing that the woman had stopped speaking, making the air go eerily quiet. He looked up at the woman and saw that she was staring right at him. He took in her appearance.

Most of her body was wrapped in the white cloak she wore, and her hood hid her hair, but she had a flawless young face reminiscent of those hailing from Tenebrae. She was beautiful in His opinion and reminded him of Stella or maybe Aranea. He paused when she turned to face him, and he saw the eyepatch. The woman looked up at him, her hood falling as tears came to her eye. A sad smile spread across his pale white face as a stream of tears trickled from her silver eye. Her face was framed by dark hair with red tips that fell to her shoulders.

"Qrow?" she asked in a weak and fragile tone as she reached out for him. She walked up to Noctis, hands moving towards his face.

He watched her as she drew closer but slowly raised his hands. He gently grabbed her wrists, stopping her a few inches from his face. With an indifferent look in his eyes, he gently pushed her arms back and lowered them before letting go.

"No. My name is Noctis."

The woman recoiled slightly a defeated look coming to her face. "Sorry. It's just that you, well. I guess. It's better that you aren't. Well I mean, you… nevermind." The woman wiped her face and took a deep, shaky breath trying to steady herself. "So. Who are you, then?"

The fact that he'd just introduced himself but that she hadn't remembered made the corners of his mouth drop slightly.

As he looked at the woman, his eyes glanced past her falling on the moon directly behind closed his eyes and grew quiet as he thought about that for a second.

The woman looked at Noctis and blinked. "Hmm? Helloooo." She waved a hand in front of his face and then snapped next to his ear, trying to get the man's attention.

Noctis blinked as he came out of his thoughts.

The woman put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled but stopped quickly. A sad smile pulled at her lips. "So, you died too, didn't you? I mean, we're both here after all." She said, gesturing around. "It's okay if you don't remember your last name if you have one. "I don't know how long I've been here myself, but I'm sure it's been a." She sighed, rubbing her arm. "A long time. I can hardly remember my own name."

Noctis' eyes widened. _"Wait if she's dead then why am I here? I can't die. Not the same way humans do."_ Noctis took a short breath and let it out through his nose. _"I could warp myself out of wherever here is, but I don't think I can help her."_ He felt something appear in his hand the same way his weapons did, but it felt soft. Looking down at his left hand, he lifted it to his face before opening it slowly so only he could see. It was the silver eye he'd taken from the woman in the Ether. Then he looked down at his right hand where the ring of the Lucii used to be. Then he looked up at her or more specifically her eyepatch. "Unless."

"Unless what?" The woman asked him.

He ignored her question. "The eyepatch."

She reached up towards it blushing feeling self-conscious. "What about it?" She asked nervously. She'd never liked talking about it ever since she'd lost it in the fight against that young girl and the young man who'd attacked her.

She looked back at Noctis, and he reached out to her face with his right hand. A wave of unease came over her, and her hand twitched for the weapon hidden under her cloak, but just as her hand closed around it, he stopped. His eyes a crimson red like Raven's started to glow slightly, and a small twisted smile came to his lips.

~ 0 ~

He could feel the power flow from his soul into the eye in his left hand. There was a slight pull dragging his hand up towards her covered eye as well. "Is your eye missing or damaged?" He quietly asked as he pulled his hand back, his eyes lighting up with their crimson glow as a velvety blue light coalesced in his closed palm. Unbeknownst to the woman in front of him, her remaining eye began to glow an ethereal silver.

She let go of her weapon and lifted her other hand to her face frowning slightly. "It's gone."

Noctis' smile grew becoming a satisfied smirk of pleasure one might get after succeeding in something they thought fruitless. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"It worked." He spoke quietly.

"Huh? What worked? What the hell are you talking about?" She almost yelled, stamping her foot feeling rather stupid for not being able to understand what he was talking about.

Noctis blinked having the humility to look embarrassed as he looked away apologizing. "Sorry, it's just well. You're wrong because I can assure you I'm not dead, and I think I know how to get out of here."

The woman looked at him with an incredulous expression, an excited look popping on to her face, giving her the likeness of an eager teen on a sugar rush. She jumped up to him and grabbed his hands, shaking them excitedly. "Are you sure because then, that means I have a chance to see my baby girls again!"

The woman let go of him and started pacing while muttering to herself, occasionally getting louder and adding a fist pump as she rambled. Noctis shook his head, watching her in bewilderment. He winced, looking down at his left hand, making sure he hadn't crushed the eye when she'd grabbed his hands. He sighed in relief, seeing it was okay. Just then the woman slumped to the ground having worn herself out and looked up at him giving a huff.

"So, you say you're not dead, but I thought I was, which means we're both nearly dead or something like it. Exhaustion of some kind? Like aura exhaustion. The soul is too weak to sustain consciousness, perhaps?" she pondered. "But that wouldn't explain how I'm here. I could have sworn I was." She shivered, reaching for her stomach rubbing absentmindedly. She looked up at him with a confused expression one might give when seeking answers.

He cringed slightly, his face scrunching up in annoyance. He had a growing suspicion his current companion was an intellectual like Iginis, and he'd really rather not deal with one right now. Not to mention he had no clue what her situation was. As for where they were at if he had to guess it was a testing ground to cleanse the soul. A place to discover your real inner thoughts and give up what you were for what you could become.

The woman stood up and dusted off her cloak before grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly, pulling him from his thoughts. She was stronger than she looked by far, making him stumbled not expecting the strength behind such a small frame.

He gave her a reproachful look as he stood up straight while fixing his coat. She looked away bashfully with an embarrassed blushed and looked down while she drew circles on the ground with her boot, holding her hands behind her back. "Sorry." She said in a soft tone.

"It's fine," he replied in a calm tone that he usually reserved for a love-struck or over-excited Prompto. "Just try not to do it again."

The cloaked woman nodded furiously and smiled, saluting him.

"Aye, aye Noctis." The lady's eyes widened to what Noctis thought was an impossible size when she gave a deep bow.

"I'm so sorry I never introduced myself to you, argh! I can't believe I forgot I'm always getting after Yang for that and here I am forgetting myself. How embarrassing." She said, thumping her forehead. Her right hip cocked out, and her right index finger rested on her lips while her left hand held her right elbow.

Noctis smiled and shook his head at her. He'd recognize that pose anywhere. The nursemaids had always used it when they felt they made a mistake in raising him and the one time he'd seen his own… well. "She's definitely a mother."

Smiling, Noctis flicked her forehead and then ruffled her hair the same way he did to Iris when she gave him that look. "Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure you're a good mother. Let's focus on what's going on right now, though."

She looked at him with a confused expression before she smiled and happy tears started welling up in her eyes. Noctis winced thinking he'd done something wrong. She rubbed her eye and giggled a bit, shaking her head. "Don't worry. It's just been a long time since Qrow…" She sniffed and cleaned her eyes. "Never mind. Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around Noctis hugging him close. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. It's just been so lonely."

Noctis could feel some hidden tension from something other than the current situation that caused her to say that. "Uh. I um, you're welcome." He patted her head. "How about you tell me your name, and I'll help you figure a way out of here." He closed his eyes and smiled. It was apparent he forced it as he put his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her away without pushing her off.

She looked up at his weak expression and almost laughed. Her isolation here had her all over the place mentally and emotionally, and she knew it. He seemed so stoic which was a significant indicator he wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person, but the fact Noctis hadn't thrown her off showed he was trying for her sake and she appreciated that.

She smiled warmly and buried her face in the leather of his coat, tightening her grip on his back. "Thank you." She said softly into his chest.

Noctis opened his eyes and looked down at her head as his expression softened. He shrugged mentally and sighed while wrapping his arms around her securely, holding her while she rested against him and he looked off into the distance.

A few moments later, Noctis felt her shift, and something poked his nose. He looked at her seeing the woman's hand in his face her index finger resting on his nose, making him go cross-eyed. "Summer. My name is Summer Rose." She smiled up at him prettily.

He blinked and let the corners of his mouth lift slightly. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rose."

Summer covered her mouth and laughed. "I'm not married, so it's just Ms. Rose. But you better just call me Summer." She gave him a mock glare and then smiled. "But don't go getting any funny Ideas. There's someone I'm hoping I'll get to see again."

He looked down at Summer and nodded. "Sure. No worries."

Summer couldn't help but smile at Noctis. It warmed her heart to see how composed he was. "He's so much like him but… well, never mind. I'll deal with that if I. No. When I get out of here."

~ 0 ~

Noctis stepped back from Summer, and he looked at her sternly. "Summer, if you wanna get out of here you need to trust me. Can you do that?"

She didn't know if she could but to be completely honest what other option did she have. She didn't know where she was or how to get out. Noctis claimed to know how to escape, so It was her best bet. She closed her eyes and nodded before looking into his eyes with her bright silver one filled with determination. "I trust you."

Noctis opened his mouth slightly to respond but thought better and closed it as well as his eyes while giving a small smile. "Alright. Take off your eyepatch."

Summer stiffened but nodded and reached up sliding her eyepatch, more a gauze cover, over her head. She kept her eyelid closed and shut her other eye frowning slightly.

She felt a hand rest on the side of her head and heard Noctis whisper a string of words. She suddenly felt dizzy and tired, her body slumping against his. Terror gripped her heart. Had she made a mistake? Was he going to finish her off?

"This is gonna hurt."

Those were the last words she heard before her head exploded in excruciating pain, and everything went darker than the pure darkness of closed eyes."

~ 0 ~

Noctis wiped his forehead and took a deep breath as he lay Summer down. Her left eye was bleeding slightly, but it wasn't anything serious. He'd had to put her to sleep and numb her to the pain the procedure would inflict. Healing the dead nerves and reopening the wound to connect the eye was a messy and painful process. Or so he'd been told. It wasn't the first time he'd done it.

He'd done it several times for Igi over the cycles. All new ones he received eventually burned or lost their sight though.

This woman was hopefully different. The eye was her's, and he'd been meticulous in repairing everything instead of using magic to connect it instantly.

He leaned back next to her and looked up at the sky with lidded eyes. "Let's hope this works." The air around the two of them lit up with runes, glyphs, and a velvety blue glow while the symbols gave off a silvery light.

Closing his eyes, he took hold of Summer's hand with the light continuing to increase in intensity. "Let's get out of here. Summer."

She stirred, tightening her grip on Noctis' hand while reaching up to rub her eyes. "Wha? What happened?" She winced and clutched her head, letting out a scream. A Vicious pounding started in the back of her head, and her chest tightened up as her heart began to race. She felt her face heat up, and she got light headed again; only it felt like she was experiencing a heart attack.

She opened her eyes to see arcane symbols and images begin to appear in the air around her. Suddenly the world went white, and there was a flash of blue followed by an implosion, and the sound of shattering glass.

When the light died down, all that remained were two holographic images. One was almost transparent and was in the form of a short woman in a hooded cloak. The other was a dark neon blue in the form of a tall knight with horns wearing armor reminiscent of the kings of Lucius.

In the distance by the edge of the clearing was the phantom of a young woman who looked exactly like Summer. She smiled happily before disappearing as the gray world faded into black.

~ 0 ~

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

"Oooooh. Ah. Damn it." Noctis rubbed his shoulder and right arm. The violet light emanating from the cracks running along his arm and neck quickly dimmed as his skin healed and the pain receded.

"Why did it hurt so much?" He said to himself, trying to figure out why forcing her to activate Alterna had been so taxing on him. Maybe it was because he was forcing her to use an ultimate level spell when he was incapable of using it without a catalyst.

He pushed the thought from his mind and looked around seeing the crumbled and ruined structures of once grand marble walls now nothing more than the eroded stone left in what appeared to be a dark hall. There was no light save for the glow coming from his crimson eyes.

If it weren't for the power of an expired soul that he held within himself thanks to his mother, he wouldn't be able to see a thing.

He put his hands out to steady himself as he stood, but one of his hands fell on something soft and warm, followed by an uncomfortable groan. Looking down, he saw Summer lying there. His hand was on her upper thigh. He quickly pulled his hand back and stumbled to his feet, not wanting to get slapped. He'd been in that situation more times than he'd like to admit and it never ended well.

"Huh? Wha? Oooh, ow ow ow." Summer rubbed her head gingerly and looked around, unable to see anything. "Where are we? Noctis?" Summer held her head as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

He watched her for a second before something in the distance caught his eye. It was a very familiar looking ornate chandelier laying on its side. Holding out his left hand, he pooled his magic for a weak spell.

Burn

A small ball of blue fire illuminated the cave for a second before it collided with the chandelier and the walls surrounding them were cast in a weak comforting blue light.

Noctis smiled as his eyes fell on the old crumbling throne a few meters away. His father's sword the engine blade still resting to the right of it without a single bit of rust. He stood up and started walking over to it.

Summer's eyes widened, and she stood up weakly with a slight stumble feeling drained after whatever it was they'd done. "Wow. What is this place? I…" She trailed off, just realizing something. She looked to her left and could see much more than usual. She lifted her left hand and… she could see it without moving it to the right. "My."

"You're welcome. I came across it before I met you. Figured you'd want it back. Sorry about the pain." Noctis commented from by the throne.

Summer felt tears of relief at not being dead, and a wave of gratitude towards Noctis swell in her chest from the incredible gift he'd given her. Suddenly a vibrating went off in her pocket followed by another and another of what became a continuous vibration.

She pulled her scroll out to see she had signal despite being what appeared to be underground. That meant she was near a CCT. Tears filled her eyes as pictures and messages that had been backlogged filled her scrolls screen one by one.

She fell to her knees, clutching her scroll with small sobs wracking her body.

~ 0 ~

Noctis' eyes widened after he lifted the engine blade as he turned his head to look at Summer. He let the engine blade hang in his left hand as he walked back over to her and held out his right hand.

She shuddered and took in a deep breath taking his hand. She was staring at the last picture that had shown up on the screen. It was a picture of Ruby on her first day at Signal, with Yang standing next to her. Both wore confidant grins giving the camera victory signs.

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth sobbing slightly. Noctis watched her silently as she shuddered, letting out a single sob as she pocketed her scroll. "Ten years." She said to herself. "I can't believe I was gone for ten years." The two stood there in silence after that. She looked fragile like a stray breeze would blow her away.

He'd seen the picture on her device while he pulled her up. Seeing someone so young ten years later was shocking. He'd experienced it quite a few times over the cycles namely Iris and Talcott.

He thought back to all his previous lives and assumed a relaxed pose, hand on his hip head tilted a bit as a warm understanding smile came to him. If she had a phone, the world had put itself back together, and kids meant humanity kept on keeping on. The world may very well indeed be different without gods to influence, but he was glad things had worked out. Whoever she was, he wanted to make sure that she got to experience what he and his mother never had.

Call it living vicariously through her.

"You know. That's ten yours you get to make up for by smothering them when you get back."

Summer looked up at him, taking in his expression. She saw the strength in his eyes and felt the calm friendliness in his words. She nodded while wiping her eyes and grinned at him rubbing her left eye. "Thank you again, for everything." She said bowing low.

He grimaced and held his hands up. "Please don't do that. I don't deserve it. Thank you, is enough."

Summer straightened up quickly with a smile and nodded. "Okay." She said cheerily.

He gave her a confused look. "That was, fast."

Summer nodded. "Yup." Popping the p. "Thanks to you, I get another chance, and I got my eye back. I shouldn't dwell on the bad things." She folded her arms, striking a confident pose, finally looking around the room, taking in every detail she could. "So. Where are we?"

She was amazed that something like this existed. She'd never seen ruins like this before even with working for Ozpin. Her gaze snapped to Noctis when he slowly walked away towards the throne. "Noctis?" She called after him following behind.

~ 0 ~

His memories of the once pristine throne room overlapped the now desolate hall as he drew closer to it. He gripped the engine blade and smiled as the familiar cold stone ran under his gloved hand as he ran it over the marble armrest.

Summer turned to look at Noctis blinking in confusion at the way he was acting. "Hey, Noctis."

He ran a hand across the armrest up the side before sliding off as he walked by the throne down the hall behind it to the wall at the back. Summer looked at all of the magnificent architecture that surrounded her and looked into the dark recess of every door she passed as she followed Noctis. Then there was a flash of blue light, and the blade in his hand disappeared.

Summer gasped at the spectacle, her eyes wide as he placed his left hand on the wall. Blue flames danced to life around a sizeable ornate mural depicting the history of something that she couldn't quite tell. She looked at Noctis again. "Where, are we?"

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, his bangs covering his face as tears fell down his face. The last part of the mural was a new addition added after he had fallen asleep and disappeared.

His hand slid over the words written at the bottom in the old Lucian throne room.

"For my king, my friend, my brother. Ignis Scientia."

"Walk, tall."

Noctis looked back up and took a shaky breath. "I'm home."

 **~ 0 ~**

 **Authors Notes**

 **~ 0 ~**

 **And that's a wrap. I hope the editing was good. My friend just finished working on this one. Till next time.**

 **~ 0 ~**


	2. Chapter 2

The Heir of The Eternal Eclipse

~ 0 ~

I do not own FF15/ VS13 or RWBY

~ 0 ~

"thoughts"

"Speech"

'words with implied meaning.'

Regular text

"Disembodied voice."

"disembodied thoughts /Memories."

~ Ch 2 ~

~ The King returns ~

"Home?" Summer asked, giving Noctis a look of curiosity. Looking around, she saw a skeleton she hadn't noticed before that was sitting in rotten clothes having turned half to dust and cringed. "Noctis, I don't think anyone's lived here." She sighed. "For a very long time."

Noctis took his hand off the wall with a sniff and rubbed his arm across his eyes before turning to look at her speaking quietly. "Yeah, I know." He looked over her shoulder and saw the skeleton his eyes widening.

 _"No one should have stayed behind in the city after everything happened."_ He pushed past Summer, roughly, drawing a squeak from her as he made his way to the remains. He looked them over while taking in the rotten clothes of a king's glaive uniform and then noticed the scar on the skull around the eyes.

Looking down, he saw a chisel sitting in one of the skeletons hands, and he bit his bottom lip drawing blood. He let out a strangled sob gingerly taking the tool.

Summer walked up behind him with a worried expression placing a hand on his shoulder. "Noctis. What's wrong?" She didn't get a response from him. Her gaze moved over to the remains. There was no way he knew who this was. It wasn't possible. These ruins were so old. She'd never even seen anything like them despite working with Ozpin and being sent out on missions to searching places like this regularly. The newest ones were over 1,000 years old at that.

To her horror, she saw Noctis wrap his arms under the skeleton and lift it gingerly. "Noctis, don't do that! It could have infections or diseases that don't have cures, and you shouldn't be disturbing." She paused when she saw the look in his eye as he looked over his shoulder at her. It was a cold and menacing look telling her to be quiet.

"Shut up."

She stepped back from him as he rose and started walking down the hall they came. Fear gripped her heart, and she let out a strained breath. She'd felt such a cold, unforgiving pressure just now. It was like walking into a freezer. Just who was Noctis?

It didn't make sense that he seemed to know this place and the reverence he had for the skeleton was kinda creeping her out.

She followed him as he made his way back, then stopped at the same time he did. He turned to the door to his left and pushed it open. He stepped into the room, and she walked up to the doorframe watching as he made his way inside. She looked around in awe at how well the small room was preserved despite the door being open. There was a thin layer of dust on a few surfaces, but nothing seemed rotten or displaced.

Looking over to Noctis, she saw him place the remains down on the bed situated against the back wall and crossed the arms placing the hands on its chest. He stood back, looking down at the remains and let out a shuddering sigh.

She frowned slightly and wondered if he was okay as she stepped into the room, looking around reverently. Just before she reached him, she stepped on something, and the loud crack of glass echoed through the room. She winced and slowly lifted her boot off the article. At first glance, it didn't look like much covered in dust, but after blowing on it, she saw the picture underneath.

It was a group photo of five men. Three of them were easy to see, but one was washed out by condensation that had gathered on the floor, and the person crouching down in front had been cut up by the broken glass. While she was examining it, a gloved hand reached down and picked it up. "Noctis?" She spoke, her voice was soft as she watched him place the picture under the skeletons hands before stepping back.

"Alright. We should get going."

Summer opened her mouth to speak but paused. She didn't know what to say, and so she closed her mouth nodding as he turned to look at her. He walked out of the room, and she quickly followed.

"Noctis, I'm so sorry. I don't know if it's just a thing you do to respect the dead, but you really should be careful. There could be any number of things in the dust in here."

He let out a sigh and shook his head as he passed the throne once again. He really didn't wanna get into a discussion about his religion with her. Death should be sacred to everyone, and even if she didn't know his relation to who that skeleton used to be, it was rude to be that dismissive. Then again he didn't want to alienate the only person he'd met in god knows how long so he let it go.

"Alright, Summer. I'll be more conscious of what I do from here on out." She was about to respond with a positive, but he continued and cut her off. "But I want you to understand something." He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes a glowing crimson that shone in the dim blue light given off by the fallen chandelier behind them. "Don't ever question my action. I have my reasons."

She stood still watching him with a worried look. She couldn't make heads or tails about him. He always held that distant, stoic attitude that completely countered his obviously warm and caring side. The way he flipped from being nice and then did that 180 into that cold, distant persona; it confused her. She watched his crimson eyes and sighed, giving him a nod.

At her nod, he turned back around and walked up to a pair of solid monolithic doors that seemed to be the only way in and out of the hall they'd found themselves in.

Summer rushed up to the doors and pushed on them. "No. No, no, no, no, no." She stepped back and slammed her body against the doors straining to push them open. "We can't be stuck here." She trailed off before pushing with all her might a white aura surrounding her as she gave one final push. The doors creaked but refused to budge, and she fell to her knees. "After getting out of that place." She reached for her dress's pocket and sobbed a little. "We can't be."

She looked over her shoulder down the now foreboding feeling hall where that skeleton had been. Did they get trapped in here too? Were they going to die down here? Just rot away where no one would ever find them?

~ 0 ~

Noctis watched her with a calm expression as she stood up, reaching into her cloak. Her hand withdrew from the confines of the article with a cylinder about as long as his forearm. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as it gave a click and several whirs emitted from the object as it extended into a spear of sorts.

"What?" She ignored him and jumped back a couple of meters from the doors holding her spear at the ready. The same silver glow he'd seen around her moments before came again, this time coating her weapon as well.

She rushed the door with a loud yell and thrust her weapon. A loud boom and a shockwave from the force of the blow caused his coat to billow out behind him. He covered his eyes coughing as the air cleared.

Sobbing. That's what met Noctis' ears as the dust settled. He waved his hands through the air to clear it away faster only to see Summer sitting on the ground, leaning against the doors her shoulders shaking as a quiet sob left her. The weapon she'd used lay on the floor next to her, forgotten.

Looking up, he saw that the doors hadn't budged in the slightest, and for all her effort, there was the smallest of scratches on the black stone. "Why?"

His attention snapped from the doors to Summer. "Why! It's not fair... It's just not."

He looked at her with a look of pity and shook his head. This woman really was having a rough time of it. First, she'd ended up in the Ether for ten years, then she found herself locked in what seemed a tomb.

Looking up at the doors, he stepped up to them. "Why are you even going to try?" She said in a broken tone. He just looked down at her to see her tear stained visage returning his gaze. Despite the tears, he felt the cold anger rolling off of her.

She felt like a completely different person. It was strange but not at all unwelcome. Truth be told her upbeat personality reminded him of Iris and Prompto. Two people that he really didn't wanna think about.

He just blinked at her and then looked at the doors again and placed his hands on the door. She watched him and stood up, moving over to the side as she picked up her weapon. "Think you can even move it? I couldn't get it to bud."

She was cut off by the sound of grinding and stone shifting. Her eyes widened, and she felt her jaw drop as he pushed the doors open. It was slow, but he was actually moving the giant hunks of stone.

With one final push, a grunt and a resounding crash, the doors slid all the way open and fell into place, letting a gust of cold air into the small room blowing out the candles. Summer gasped holding her weapon close. She let out an eep when a pair of glowing red eyes found her. "What's the matter?"

She let out a breath leaning on her weapon, remembering her companion's eyes had an eerie glow to them. She'd thought it was a grim for a second. "Nothing." A thought crossed her mind. "But how did you open those doors. There's no way you're that much stronger than I am. You have to be a huntsman with that kind of strength, and I'm a huntress."

He had no idea what those terms meant to her, but if it was anything like the hunters he knew of, then she was still sorely outclassed by the King's Glaive.

He watched her curiously and then looked out into the dark abyss that was the remains of his kingdom now submerged within the earth. She couldn't see it; he was sure, and that suited him fine.

With a breath, he turned to face her and pulled out something he hadn't used in a long time. "You might need this." He hit the switch and proffered the flashlight to her. His face was illuminated by the small device allowing Summer to see the mischievous smile on his face as she took it. "Also, I might not look it, but I'm stronger than a titan."

Summer watched him with a deadpan expression. "You're so full of shit," She said while letting out a musical laugh.

He smirked and shrugged. "Never say I didn't tell you," he said quickly followed by a chuckle. Before they knew it, they were both laughing their asses off in the dark. He was well aware that the situation wasn't amusing, but it helped Summer calm down, and that helped him relax as well.

~ 0 ~

Summer watched Noctis as he made his way down the broad marble steps that lay outside the building they'd been in. It was strange that he could see in the dark. He didn't seem like a Faunus, and even if he was, she didn't think he should be able to see down here.

Despite having night vision, Faunus still needed some kind of light source to be able to see in the dark. She thought about his glowing crimson eyes and shivered.

She turned her gaze from Noctis' back and looked up at the enormous structure they'd exited. She shined the light up at the walls tracing along until she came to a face. She gasped and moved the light around slowly to see what it was in its entirety. It was a grand statue of a woman in robes praying. She ran the flashlight's beam across the wall finding several more of the statues before she rose the light to the topmost reaches of the building.

She tripped, almost falling backward at how high the structure went and gulped. There at the top lay a statue in the shape of a cross. It was a woman with two wings. One a doves or angels and the other a bats. The woman depicted looked so familiar. Summer squinted up at the structure and then she dropped the flashlight gasping. "No…"

It was a cathedral of sorts that much was clear to her now but that statue. It had to be a coincidence. What was this place? She reached down to pick up the flashlight and turned looking back at Noctis, seeing him halfway down the steps already she hurried after him.

She kept a close eye on the stone steps on her decent making sure not to trip over the decaying carpet running down it. When she was just a few steps away from Noctis, she slowed her pace, her eyes wandering around the surrounding area, taking in what looked like an entire city buried underground.

Now that she had the flashlight that seemed to pierce the darkness endlessly, she used it to gaze off into the distance. She found it strange how the earth hadn't caved in on anything she could see. It was like a perfect dome had sprung up around the city, keeping the elements at bay.

She followed Noctis the rest of the way down the steps and around a fountain that still had running water. She was stunned. How long had it been there, working, with no maintenance? She tore her eyes away from the odd spectacle and made her way up to Noctis, and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Noctis. You called this place home, but what is this place exactly?"

She didn't actually know what he meant by home, but it implied familiarity with the place, so he had to know or at least have an idea. Hell Ozpin didn't know about this place wherever it was, or he'd never told her about it at least. Noctis very well may be the only person alive who could actually answer her questions with any certainty.

He glanced at her when she tapped him, but he just kept on walking as he made his way to a grand gateway that had old rotting velvet tapestries hanging from it. She looked up at it in awe at its structure. Even the four kingdoms didn't have architecture like this. It was breathtaking.

Atlas was so uniform and edgy with its factories and concrete buildings. Mistral had structures made of mostly wood or stone granted they could be very tall and impressive but nothing as amazing or detailed as this. Vale was another story altogether. It was more modern but lacked any character. This. This was beautiful and awe-inspiring.

"Insomnia."

Summer looked down from the magnificent structure fixing Noctis with a curious look. "Huh? Are you tired or something?"

Noctis closed his eyes and shook his head with a smirk. "The name of the city. It's Insomnia. We're in the capital city of the kingdom of Lucis right now, well the royal quarters. What's left of it, anyway." He looked off into the distance past the gate with a contemplative look. "The actual city is past these gates and down a highway." He turned to look at her. "That's where we're headed." He said, pointing past the gate.

Summer felt a strange excitement well up in her gut. It had been forever since she'd gone exploring and this place was massive. And a capital city at that. From a kingdom, that she'd never heard of in any history books or from Ozpin no less. She wanted to see the rest of this place badly. But she gave a pause. Ruby and Yang's faces popped into her head. She felt ashamed that she'd started getting sidetracked. Patting her cheeks, she took a deep breath. "Calm down, Summer, you need to get back to your girls first."

"You coming?" Noctis called over at her making her jump. She turned to see him on the other side of the now open gate, and she rushed around to the opening quickly slipping through. She smiled at him, and the two made their way towards the highway.

~ 0 ~

It was a few hours later when the two arrived in the city. They hopped over the low barrier that blocked off traffic to the royal district and climbed over a few cars, Summer following Noctis as he made his way over to the edge of the road looking out over the city. "What are you looking at?" she asked him as she moved to stand by him.

He pointed over in the distance. Summer rolled her eyes. Yeah, we can't all see in the dark Noct."

He turned to look at her with a curious expression. "What did you call me?"

She rubbed her arm, stepping back nervously. "Um, uh. Noct. Short for Noctis, you know?"

He blinked a couple of times and then chuckled shaking his head. "Whatever. Anyways. Look over there. What do you see?" He said, pointing again.

She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "All I see is light coming from the ceiling of this cave." She looked at Noctis who looked back at her with a bewildered look. Then he lifted a brow and gestured to her in an "and" motion. "What?" She paused and did a double take out over the dark city and then back to him. "Wait, there's light. That means there's an exit!"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "And captain obvious strikes again. Now let's go. It looks like we'll have to get to the top of the Caelum Tower. That's where the hole seems to be. It even looks like the buildings causing it."

"Ba,- wha-What?" Summer stuttered with a flush. "Hey, that's pretty rude, you know. You, you, you big meanie!" Noctis ignored her stepping up onto the edge of the highway before dropping over. She gasped, throwing herself against the railing looking over the side. She saw a blue light surround him as he disappeared and then reappeared safely on the ground.

He turned and looked back up at her. "You coming?" He called.

Her eye twitched, and she muttered something about stupid red-eyed people and stupid teleporting semblances. She vaulted over the edge and disappeared in a flurry of white rose petals that rocketed down next to him before swirling into a tornado-like funnel dispersing to reveal an off-balance Summer Rose. "Whoa. It's been a while since I've done that." She teetered on the spot for a second before regaining her balance. "Okay! Let's go." She chirped.

~ 0 ~

The two of them headed further into the city walking down roads that definitely seemed familiar to her new companion. He was pointing out the names of streets and what certain stores and shops were. The most memorable being the Bank of Spira with its giant neon sign. It must have been a sight to behold when power was running through it. "Hey, Noct, how do you know all these things about the city? It's like."

A rumble came from beneath them, making her grow silent. They both stop and look at the ground. Another rumble, this time followed by an echo of sound like… laughter?

"What was that, Noct? Noctis? Noctis!" She called looking up to see him halfway down the road they were on. She shined the flashlight in the direction he was going, and the beam landed on a sign that read "Green line subway."

She looked over at Noctis like he was crazy and rushed over to him. "Noctis, what are you doing? The objective is to get out of here, not go deeper. Especially not with those noises we just heard." She watched him as he kept going, finally reaching the entrance to the subway. "Noct!" She whisper yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

He spoke over his shoulder. "Are you scared?"

He was about to go down into the dark subway when Summer grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He turned to look at her with a frown ready to yell at her, but the expression she made caused the words to die in his throat.

"You'd better believe I'm scared." She said to him tightening her grip on his arm. "I'm terrified. I just got back, and my girls are waiting for me. I'm not gonna go risking my life for curiosities sake. Come on, let's go." She insisted while pulling him back.

What she said gave him pause. She was right. It was stupid to go poking around looking for trouble when they just got back. Whatever was down, there had been there for a while and could wait a little bit longer.

With a breath, he turned away from the dark entrance and nodded. "Sorry. Let's go. The tower should be two blocks down and four blocks over."

Summer's disapproving stare softened, and she smiled at him with a friendly nod. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Just as they turned and started walking away from the subway, the ground beneath them rumbled again. The sound they'd heard from before returned much louder this time and was easily distinguishable as laughter.

Summer looked back at Noctis worriedly. "What was…" She trailed off, stepping back a few paces raising a hand pointing behind Noctis at the subway. "That."

Noctis quirked a brow and turned to look at the subway seeing a multitude of Yellow eyes watching him from the depths. The laughing echoed again, and he frowned, a glare forming over his calm features.

Summer watched him start to make his way back towards the subway with an annoyed look in his eyes that seemed so out of place. It was like he wasn't afraid but insulted by their presence.

She didn't know what they were, but she knew they weren't grim. There were other things out there that she'd read about though and seen depicted in murals of old ruins.

Whatever these were, they weren't friendly, and she didn't know how to deal with them. If they attacked she'd fight, but unless it was necessary she preferred to run. There was no one to save here no one but herself.

"Noctis, get back here!" She whisper yelled at him again, reaching out after him.

~ 0 ~

 _"Those bastards. Those filthy putrid scavengers!"_ He roared in his head. What the hell were they doing in Insomnia? The wall should have kept them out like it had the elements. Why were they here? How could they be here! He grit his teeth, tightening his fist as the anger built up inside him. Defiling his city. His kingdom!

He reached out, feeling the multitudes of them writhing and fighting beneath the streets. It was an infestation! He wouldn't stand for this. They were going to die. Every. Last. One. Goblins, Snaga, Imps, Alv, Skeletons, Hobgoblins, Bussemand, Reapers and a score of other daemons. They writhed in the undergrounds of Insomnia like festering necrosis.

His eyes began to glow a darker red, getting brighter and brighter as he approached the subway entrance. Their laughter acting as a sirens call to him. He would make them scream.

~ 0 ~

Noctis kept stalking towards the subway, making Summer panic. She had to stop him. Summer threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him back. "Noctis, stop, we need to get out of here."

"Rahhh!" He roared disappearing in a flash of light, making her stumble. She almost tripped and looked up to see him reappearing right in front of the subway with his hand held out. Summer watched with bated breath as several weapons of different types appeared swirling around him before shooting into the subway, hitting whatever was inside causing disgusting smelling blood and ichor to splatter across the surrounding area as the twisted laughter morphed into an ear-splitting tortured screams.

Something landed next to Summer's boot. She looked down at it, seeing a severed head. A severed head in monstrous imitation of a human with pale purplish skin stretched tightly over a terrible elongated face with long ears and a long nose accompanied by a full toothy maw.

She stumbled back. She'd never seen anything like it. It wasn't Grimm, but it did start dissipating like one only instead of wispy black smoke a dark viscous liquid bubbled from the ground absorbing it. She gagged and fell back, looking to see Noctis standing by the collapsed subway entrance.

She looked at him, seeing the cold, angry expression on his face that quickly became overpowered by a look of disgust. "Filthy daemons. I'll kill them. I'll tear them all limb from limb." He looked over at her, and she could see his crimson eyes glowing brightly.

Summer gulp scooting back away from him as he walked over to her holding his hand out. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to flinch. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Summer opened her eyes, seeing Noctis holding his hand out to her. She took a steadying breath as she grasped his hand, and he helped her up. She felt a shiver run down her spine, shaking her head in the negative. "No, I'm alright, just shocked." She glanced at him, seeing the confused look on his face and turned to face him. "What's wrong?" She asked, not knowing what he was thinking. His expression had calmed down, and his eyes weren't glowing as brightly as they had before, but she could still feel the disconcerting aura ebbing off of him.

"He fixed her with a serious look and asked. "Haven't you ever seen a daemon before?"

"A demon?" She asked skeptically. "Like a monster from hell?"

He let out a breath looking back at the collapsed subway. "No. Nevermind."

She looked over at the collapsed subway as well then back to him. "Were those things demons?"

"Daemons." He corrected while turning away from the rubble. "Those were some of the weakest breed, but they multiply quickly. Their numbers imply something else is nearby as well. They aren't hierarchy based, but they do understand power and flock to it. We should get out of here."

Summer frowned at him putting her hands on her hips. "That's what I've been saying." She said with a huff.

Just then another rumble shook the ground only it seemed further away, and there was no laughter or any other muffled sounds. "It's moving further away," Noctis said quietly.

Summer glanced at him as he started walking down the road in the opposite direction. "What? Whats moving away further away?"

He paused, causing her to bump into him in her rush to follow him.

"Something big." He looked over his shoulder at her giving her a small reassuring smile. "But it's still further below. Come on, the tower is just two blocks down and four blocks over."

He headed off again, and she followed close behind looking back at the rubble. She had a bad feeling about whatever it was laying beneath the street.

~ 0 ~

Two blocks down and four blocks over the two of them found themselves looking up at the magnificent structure known as Caelum tower.

"It's huge." Summer looked up at the building. It was entirely made of glass on the outside that had a dark smokey quality to it while the top seemed to give off a slight glow. "What is this building, like what was it used for?"

Noctis walked up to the spinning door gesturing for her to follow. "It's a family building. Mostly used for events and parties. There's artwork on every floor. The main attraction is at the top." He pushed the door around with Summer following close behind, both of them walking into the empty building.

She shivered feeling like they were disturbing something and moved closer to Noctis. "It feels kinda lonely in here."

He moved towards the spiral staircase that wrapped around the central pillar in the tower and to both of their surprise the dim lights under the stair and inside the glass pillar they wrapped around lit up.

"Wow." Summer said breathlessly. She could see statues and paintings of master quality resting inside the glass. They were all made with metals or dark stone and deep cool colors. She walked up to the central pillar and put her hands on the glass staring at an ornate statue.

It was made mostly of a dark filigree gold in the shape of a skull with feathers sprouting from it and a wing wrapping around the back with a stained glass window behind it. It was morbid in a way but very pretty.

"That's the Lucian family crest. The national flag as well." He turned to step down a step and face the piece to admire it with her. "It was designed to honor the goddess Etro."

Summer could barely pull herself away from the statue, but she did. Her gaze turned to Noctis, and she tilted her head curiously. "Etro?"

He nodded. "You saw a statue of Her, above the cathedral we left."

Summer grew quiet remembering the statue. "What. What kind of god was she?"

He folded his arms; his eyes still on the statue. "Etro is the god of death and darkness. Or that's what her worshipers usually say. To the Royal family, she was the Goddess of Light, new days, and death. People think darkness because all new days are dark."

Summer winced, during his explanation. "You mean this whole kingdom worshiped her?"

He nodded, turning away from the art as he began making his way up the stairs. "Yes. She was our god. The only god we worshiped. She was fair."

She paused to look up at Noctis as he made the second floor. "You say 'we' as if you worship her as well."

"I do." He responded while looking down at her. "Does that bother you? That I worship a god of death."

Summer felt put on the spot and rubbed her arm with a frown. "I mean it seems kinda strange to worship a god that represents the antithesis of life. Wouldn't that be, I don't know. Wrong?"

He sighed. He knew she wouldn't understand. Outsiders never did. "Why do you say that?"

She looked off to the side seeing another painting. It was of a man cutting himself and bleeding into an ornate cup with the same dove and bat wings she'd seen on the statue at the cathedral. There was a blue ethereal light shining down on him and he seemed to be smiling sadly up at something. "I mean like that for example." She pointed to the picture. "Self-harm?"

Noctis looked at the picture. "You mean bloodletting?"

Summer cringed at the idea. "Yeah. What's the purpose of it?"

"You get blessings from it." He said while leaning back with a hand on his waist. "It also stops you from becoming a daemon."

"See that's the kind of thing I mean. You shouldn't hurt yourself because a religion says to. It doesn't make any sense." She said coming up to stand by him. He hummed and then looked her in the eyes.

"What if she asks it of us and we willingly do it out of respect and admiration."

Summer was confused. "What? What do you mean asked you? Gods don't exist." She regretted saying that the moment her words left her mouth. The look on Noctis' face told her he wasn't amused either.

He turned away from her shaking his head. "Come on, we need to get to the top floor. We can access the roof from there."

She watched him head off up the next flight of steps with a somber look. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

~ 0 ~

The remainder of their journey was made in silence. Summer felt bad. She'd obviously offended him with what she'd said but she couldn't help it. Gods didn't exist. That was what people used to explain things that didn't make sense.

Looking around at the building outside using the flashlight she paused. This city though, this kingdom. It was very advanced. She had to admit even more so than even Atlas. The architecture and sheer scope of the city supported that along with the number of cars and dust powered things she'd seen. Why would a civilization as advanced as this believe in gods?

With a sigh, she continued on her way up the steps. It was boggling her mind along with Noctis' reaction. He'd seemed offended and personally slighted by her words. Like she'd said something he'd worked on amounted to nothing.

She just didn't get it. She blinked and thought back to when they'd first met. She reached up to her left eye and pondered her previous situation. She was sure she'd been dead. Her hand dropped to her stomach remembering the blade that had cut her in half. She frowned at the memory, The burning sensation and seeing her lower half a few meters away from her in the ruins of a lost civilization in Vacuo.

She looked up at Noctis, who was strolling nonchalantly while examining all the artwork as he ascended the steps. He'd told her he was sure he wasn't dead. He'd given her eye back when Atlas' finest couldn't give her more than a robotic one. He'd somehow brought her back. Back to life? She shook her head. She was so confused.

Then there was the statue of the Goddess of death, Etro, he'd called her. She looked just like, just like. Noctis' crimson eyes filled her mind's eyes. The glowing red. The ability to teleport. The anger and aura he gave off. The way he looked and who he resembled. It couldn't be. None of it made sense.

They reached the final floor after a little over an hour of walking and she stopped. "Noctis." He stopped and turned to look at her. She took a deep breath and then looked him in the eyes. "What's your full name, and just who are you?"

He observed her for a minute, remaining quiet. Then he walked over to a large something covered by a cloth tarp. He pulled it down and gazed up at what had been covered by it. She gasped at what she saw.

It was another painting. This one was twice as tall as Noctis and about three meters wide. It was a painting of the statue sitting atop the cathedral only. "How?" It was glowing, and the art seemed to move ever so slightly as if the woman depicted in it were breathing. Her pale blonde hair flowed around her, the wings constricting and relaxing with her every breath. Then she noticed the fracture in the corners of the painting. The fractures were multi-colored as if it were covered by a thin sheet of crystal. Then she noticed that the piece was a good two feet thick with ornate golden leaves decorating the sides.

"My name, Is Noctis Lucius Caelum, one hundred fourteenth crowned King of the Kingdom of Lucis. Crown of Insomnia." He closed his eyes and bowed to the painting keeping his head down. "And she is Etro. My friend, and companion."

He lifted his head gazing upon the woman in the casket. He lifted his hand placing it against the crystal. "This is the first place I met her. The first place I heard her voice. The first place she asked me for help. To become that which I was made to be."

Summer stepped back from him as the air around them filled with crystal and flecks of silvery light. The air in the building began to swirl around them and coalesce around Noctis. She covered her face squinting through her fingers to see what was going on.

Noctis was covered in the same silvery light that was emanating from the casket, his eyes glowing a bright sapphire. He took a deep breath and smiled. "I can think clearer when I'm close to her. The darkness feels further away." He closed his eyes and stepped away from the casket, the glowing silvery light dying the moment he took his hand away.

"The body in this casket is her no longer but I can feel her through it." He opened his eyes again. They were the same glowing crimson as before. "I promise I will come back. I'll rid the city of those that defile your resting place." He said as he stepped back away from the casket.

Summer watched Noctis and then turned to look at the woman inside. She gasped. A single tear of crystal light ran down her cheek. "Oum…"

~ 0 ~

The two crawled out of the ground pulling on the roots of a grand tree that mostly covered the hole. The moon shone down on them, showering them in calm, soothing light. Summer dusted herself off in a bit of a daze. Had all that actually happened? Had she seen the remains of a God? It didn't make sense. But then very little recently had.

She looked over at Noctis as he pulled himself out of the hole wearing a frown on his face. He looked back down and placed a hand over his chest. "For hearth and home." He said in a quiet melancholy tone. With that, he stepped back from the hole a blue light coalescing in his hand and then an ornate sword appeared out of nowhere. She blinked in surprise as he held the blade, turning it upside down. He stabbed it into the ground so hard the blade sunk halfway into the ground. Then he knelt on one knee pulling down the wrist cover on his left arm revealing several thin scars.

He brought his arm to the blade and cut himself. Summer flinched with a wince seeing him do it. He grabbed the cross guard with his right hand, resting his head on the pommel while gripping the hilt with his left. She saw his shoulders rise and fall and heard the sounds of quiet sobbing. She watched as his blood dripped down the blade, and his tears fell to the dirt. She felt her chest ache at the sight of him and turned away. She couldn't watch it. She felt her heart break a little when she heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **Authors Notes**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **And that's a wrap. I hope the editing was good. My friend just finished working on this one as well. Till next time.**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Heir of The Eternal Eclipse

~ 0 ~

I do not own FF15/ VS13 or RWBY

~ 0 ~

"thoughts"

"Speech"

'words with implied meaning.'

Regular text

"Disembodied voice."

"disembodied thoughts /Memories."

~ Ch 3 ~

~ Connections ~

The sky was an ominous overcast of black clouds that spanned as far as the eye could see. The storm came out of nowhere and grew into a squall faster than it appeared. Rain poured down, and thunder rolled, the ground becoming fuzzy with the charge of plasma as a bolt of lightning arced and shot up into the sky before returning with an earsplitting down-crack creating a crater in the soft mud in front of a young man who was making his way through the forever fall forest.

"Ahhhhh!" He let out a shrill feminine scream that was so loud the birds in the trees around him flew away despite the rain pouring down. His chest was heaving as he hyperventilated after pushing himself back against a tree. "Oh, Oum, this was not a good idea. I shouldn't have tried to get to Vale on foot and just waited a couple of days for the next transport from that town. It's a miracle that I didn't get electrocuted just now. He looked down at his canvas, and rubber sneakers thankful for his taste in clothes."

He took a deep breath trying to calm down, but he almost choked on air as his breath caught in his throat nearly pissing himself when a loud growl resounded from one of the bushes across the road from him. His eyes widened. "Oh, no." He used the tree behind him for support to get his feet under him when another growl came from the bushes.

His legs shook, and he almost screamed again when he saw the long black limb stretch out from beneath an old blueberry bush. His hands quickly slapped over his mouth to muffle any cries he might let out. The storm was loud, and the squall would make it impossible for the beast to detect him through conventional means, but not all of their abilities were conventional. It crawled the rest of the way out of the bush raising it's snout skyward and sniffed. The Grimm's black fur stood on end, and it let out a low steady growl as it turned to face him.

"Oh, boy." The young man's legs felt shaky as he scrambled backward while trying to pull his sword out, but his foot hit something smooth and round, making him slip and fall. He fell back to the ground with a loud splash sending water everywhere. The Grimm jumped and spun midair facing the boy in the mud with burning crimson eyes as it let out a loud guttural roar before charging him. The boy's eyes widened in fear. He flinched, closing his eyes as he pulled up his sword as the beowolf's jaws closed around his head. He expected to feel, and incredibly painful crunch on his head like a vice crushing an egg but all he felt was hot breath and a weight press against him while something scratched his temple.

He opened his eyes to see the inside of the grimm's maw. Row after row of sharp teeth and that deep blood red color of its insides met him. Its tongue was stretching out trying to reach him but just coming short of licking his nose. He felt himself get raised up off the ground as it let out a roar and slam him against a tree knocking the air out of him, but he held on tight to the sword still lodged in its maw. Somehow the blade had wedged between a few fangs while the pommel and crossguard had gotten stuck in its upper jaw at a weird angle.

He felt like he was gonna throw up and his head was spinning. The only thing he knew was that he had to hold on to the sword or it was all over. He took in a deep breath as the beowolf dug it's paws into the ground trying to push it's head forward to bite him despite it being stuck open. He took a deep breath and screamed out as loud as he could. "Heeeeelp! Someone! Anyonwoughck."

His screams were cut off due to something stuck in his throat. He coughed and felt like being sick. An uncomfortable burning sensation followed by an extreme pressure welled up in his sides, making it really hard to breathe. He felt funny. The pressure and burning sensation in his sides turned into a very intrusive feeling like there was something under his skin quickly followed by the most intense sensation of something like a jagged splinter being pulled out. He let out a choked gasp as something warm hit his chest. He was lifted off the ground yet again, but this time he was flung across the road. His head hit a tree, and everything went fuzzy.

He blinked groggily and felt around for his weapon but couldn't find it and turned his gaze to the muddy road around him tiredly panning from one side to the other before landing on a white object. He reached out, wrapping his hand around it, pulling it close to himself. He saw the grimm across the wide road shaking its head while bucking like a wild horse before it brought it's bloody claws to its head and let out an angry roar as something shiny was dislodged from its mouth.

The boy felt the cold grip of fear clutch his heart as he watched the beast. Suddenly the grimm froze before spinning around fixing him with its glowing blood red eyes. He pulled the sheath close against himself as it expanded into a heater shield and he tried to raise it in defense as the beowolf lunged at him once again.

This was it. His cries for help earlier had been in desperation, he knew that. There wouldn't be anyone out here close enough to hear him. The nearest bit of human civilization was Vale, about thirty miles southwest down this road and 50 miles down the road in the opposite direction lay the town he'd left from early in the morning.

Not only that but the storm had definitely drowned out any noise he made. "Is this it? Am I gonna die here? Just like this? To a single grimm on some muddy road in the middle of nowhere?" His eyes widened as the grimm landed right in front of him, rearing up on its hind legs. He felt the urge to move; he just couldn't get his limbs to react the way he wanted them to, and he couldn't breathe right.

He just sat there pulling his shield to his chest as the monster bore down on him.

Suddenly the beowolf stopped moving. He blinked up at it through the rain as Its arms fell to its sides, the beast starting to disintegrate right before his eyes. While watching it, he saw some kind of blade pierced through the back of its head all the way through its open maw. He blinked and flinched back as lightning lit up the sky. The sword that had run through it was a long and curved looking to be of eastern Mistral design. It had been almost impossible to see in his addled state of mind, but with the added light, he saw that the blade had actually stopped only millimeters away from his nose.

To his shock, the beast's remains were suddenly thrown back as a storm of blades tore it to pieces in midair before it could disintegrate completely. He let out a relieved sigh before coughing up something hot that tasted like copper as he slumped against the tree behind him. He blinked, his vision blurring as he tried to get a clear picture of what was going on.

A pair of black leather boots slowly walked into his field of vision just as a multitude of roars and howls pierce the air. He blinked in confusion, unable to string together any coherent thoughts, his sight getting blurrier by the second. He blinked and tried to sit up but slipped and fell landing on his front, feeling the wet splat as his cheek hit the mud. He let out a pained groan and winced trying to hold himself tight, but his arms barely moved. When he opened his eyes, they widened in fear. All around him, despite the heavy rain, was a growing puddle of blood.

 _"Is that… my blood?"_ He felt himself getting colder a strange desperation took hold of him. _"I… I don't wanna die. I didn't even get to Beacon yet."_

He tried to get up again, but he could barely move anymore, yet he still tried to push off the ground. Despite his efforts, all he managed was to turn just enough to see who saved him. He flinched and almost choked on what he now suspected to be his own blood.

The person who'd saved him was a man. What made him recoil was his resemblance to the grimm now circling them. He was clothed in all black from head to toe and had wild, spiky black hair black as pitch with a pair of blood red eyes that glowed in the dark just like the grimm. He stood tall with a dispassionate expression as he held out his left hand. There was a flash of blue light, and to Jaune's amazement, a greatsword appeared out of nowhere and slammed into what looked like a giant bear grimm covered in that white bone plate.

The greatsword was buried into the beast down to the hilt when two spears lanced out at it. One tore the Grimm's right leg off while the other took its head.

Jaune's eyes widened in fear at the brutality. He whimpered but tried to call out to the man when he saw several beowolves flanking him. They all jumped at the man, but to the boy's amazement, the grim stopped midair as a wall of weapons appeared under them. The grimm growled and lashed at the black haired man only for the variety of weapons to fan out and tear them to pieces like they were nothing.

 _"How?"_ Jaune felt his eyelids get heavy and blinked. When he opened his eyes again, the forest in front of him was a mess. There were fires and scorch marks everywhere with grimm disintegrating all over the place. He felt something patting his cheek and looked up. He saw a girl leaning over him. His vision kept messing up, so it was hard to make out exact detail, but she had silver eyes and was wrapped in a flawless white hooded cloak despite the rain and mud.

If he was being honest, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Are you an angel?" She opened her mouth, but he couldn't hear anything. "What?" She repeated what she said, but he still couldn't make out what it was. He just smiled and blinked again feeling something move him, but he was too far gone.

~ 0 ~

"Noctis!" Summer shouted from her position on the floor next to the boy.

Said man reached out and grabbed the throat of a beowolf as it jumped at him. It tried to swipe at him, but a sword came out of nowhere and blocked it just as a pair of daggers stabbed the other keeping it in the air away from him. He looked deep into the Grimm's eyes, feeling like someone was watching him. He gave the beowolf a disapproving sneer and tightened his grip breaking its neck before letting it fall to the floor as it dissipated. He turned to look at Summer and grimaced as a tall tower shield slammed into the ground between him and an Ursa major stopping its charge dead in its tracks. "What?"

Summer looked over at him with tear filled eyes. "Noctis, he's dying you have to help him!"

Noctis looked down at the boy and grimaced. "I already am." Several weapons of more exotic origins appeared out of nowhere and speared a grimm each before fading away. "These things, they just keep coming."

Summer pulled the boy against her chest, his blood getting her cloak dirty. "It's because he's afraid. They feed off of negative emotions. Help him. It'll stop them from coming!" She gasped as a spear launched at them. She turned her head seeing it buried in the skull of a grimm that had just peaked around the tree she and the boy were by. Then several weapons stabbed into the ground around them, creating a barrier of sorts.

She blinked and gasped as Noctis began to glow a pale silvery color, crystals starting to form in the air around him. His eyes began to shine even brighter as a violet light began to emanate from behind the edges of his irises. The rain froze in the air around them, a nearly transparent flame beginning to burn around Noctis' body, causing any grimm that drew close to burst into violet and blue flames instantly. She looked up to see thirteen weapons that seemed to be made of the same crystal in the air shoot across the clearing tearing into grimm leaving nothing behind.

Noctis walked up to the two of them and took a knee. "Put him down and watch my back." She nodded and set the boy against the tree before getting up and stepping back a few paces. The light around Noctis began to fade as several more weapons stabbed into the ground around the two, cutting her off from them. She had to trust Noctis right now. She didn't know what he'd done for her, but if he could do whatever he did to bring her back, he could save the kid.

She spun around and pulled out her weapon spinning the spear around her body. Several grimm jumped at her, but just as they reached her, she was gone. A cloud of white rose petals flew through the air, and she reappeared behind them slashing her spear across their backs before twirling it behind her and stabbing them each in the head in quick succession while they were on the ground as if making several trick shots in a billiards game.

She leaped back up on to a tree branch just as an Ursa slammed the ground where she'd been standing. A grim smile fell across her features as she stepped off the tree branch and fell on the ursa's shoulders, stabbing her spear through the bone plating on its head. The ursa major toppled to the ground, and Summer gracefully rolled off. She frowned at her five kills and then over at the wall of weapons Noctis sat behind. "He makes taking them on look so effortless. Even less so than Raven or I ever did. Magical swords. It's almost like Ozpin… but better. I swear that has to be cheating."

~ 0 ~

Noctis looked down at the boy slumped up against the tree and frowned. Honestly, the kid was in critical condition, and that was putting it lightly. He pulled out a phoenix down and placed it in the boy's hand at the center of his palm. He closed the boy's fingers around it and lifted it to the sky. A shower of gold and red light swirled around the boy for a few seconds which had some effect but not what Noctis had been hoping for. The boy's bleeding slowed, and he took a sharp breath, but he coughed up a large mouthful of blood shortly after.

"Damn it." Noctis grit out through clenched teeth. "If that didn't work on you, then you're too far gone for me. I never was one for white magic. The best I can do for you at this point is lessen the pain."

He took a knee and looked into the boys dim blue eyes. "You're actually gonna die here, kid. There isn't much point in trying to help you now. Call me cold, but I know when to let things go. My apologies." He made to stand when a hand reached out and grabbed his leather coat. He looked down and grimaced.

"I… I don't… wanna die." The boy slumped against the tree, rasped out as blood dripped past his lips.

Noctis let out a deep breath kneeling back down as he grabbed the boys collar and pulled him up before shoving him against the tree. The boy coughed up some blood spattering Noctis' collar. He frowned and moved his hand from the boy's hoodie to his head, grabbing a fist full of the boy's hair. "Tell me something I don't know."

The boy looked at him with those hazy unseeing cobalt eyes. His mouth hung open, and he coughed between ragged breaths. "Please."

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Funny enough that's actually new. No ones ever said please before. Sadly I'm not well versed enough in the healing arts to save you. Maybe if it had just been a few minor organs, but I can't even tell where to start with this. I think your armors the only thing holding you together right now. Noctis looked into the boy's eyes, seeing the fear grip him. The boy started to cry, and he reached up, pulling weakly at Noctis' coat. He choked a bit as blood bubbled across his lips. Noctis took a tired breath and held his right hand in front of the boy. There was a flash of light, and a sword appeared. "Listen to me, kid. If you wanna live, you have to fight for it."

He grabbed the boys hand from his coat and put the sword in his palm, holding the boy's hand closed around it. "I can't help you with this part, you have to hold it on your own." The boy's grip tightened, and he nodded. "Life isn't my domain, but death. I can work with death. If you want to live, kill me."

Jaune could barely hear what the man was saying, but he was sure he heard the words death and kill. He tried his hardest to focus on the man, but he couldn't everything was going dark, and he felt so weak. His head started to pound. "I… Cant…pleas…"

~ 0 ~

Noctis undid his coat top and pulled up his shirt as he brought the sword to his chest right where his heart was. The boy shook his head, but Noctis ignored him and grabbed his elbow, jerking it forward. He convulsed and gritted his teeth as he felt something inside break as blood bubbled up past his lips.

Noctis looked into the boy's eyes seeing the light fade slowly from them as his pupils dilated. "Etro, you said I'd have your blessing wheresoever I find myself. I hope you kept your word because dying by my own hand would really suck if I didn't get anything out of it." He reached out and grabbed the boys chest as his eyes began to glow a deep violet. "I don't do this freely. If you really want to live, then you will do so as my vassal. You will be my second. If I fall, your life is forfeit to me, and I will reclaim that which I have bestowed upon you. Now rise a Knight of the round."

~ 0 ~

There was an explosion of light, and Summer was blown away into a tree before tumbling to the ground. She covered her face from the bright blast and rose to her feet feeling disoriented like she'd just been spun around several times with a blindfold on. She blinked as she took in the surrounding forest. All of the grimm in the area had simply disappeared. She shook her head, trying to clear the ringing in her ears as she looked towards Noctis. "Noctis! Noctis, what happened!"

She stumbled over to the spot where she'd left the two using her spear for support. When she moved closer to the place where the two sat, she froze and gasped.

"Noctis what the hell happened!"

~ 0 ~

"Stop your shouting," Noctis grumbled while wiping some blood from his mouth as he gathered his feet under him. He fixed his shirt and redid his coat before patting the torn up grass and what little mud he could get off from his clothes before looking over at Summer as she slowly moved over to the boy by the tree. "What's wrong?"

She dropped her spear and gasped while covering her mouth. She turned slowly to look at back at Noctis. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" Noctis looked over at the boy. He was breathing, which meant he was alive, which said it had worked. He'd turned him into an anchor for his soul. Just like Umbra had been for Bahamut and Gentiana had been for Shiva. That shouldn't have left any visible marks though.

She was looking at him in awe. "His wounds. They're completely gone. Not even scars. How?"

Noctis rubbed his neck, feeling a little tired. "I did what you asked. I saved him."

Summer shook her head. "You did more than that. He looks amazing, and I can feel… well." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I can feel something different about him. It's the same feeling I get when I'm around you. When your eyes glow really bright."

Noctis rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed breath while putting a hand on his waist as he turned to face the boy. "Look, I did what I had to. I didn't have a lot of options."

He glanced over at Summer who crouched down next to the boy and caressed his cheek gently while brushing his hair out of his face. "You don't have to get defensive; I trust you." _"Do i trust him?"_ She rubbed some mud off of the boy's face and blinked in confusion. There was no blood on his face like before. Looking around, she noticed there was no blood mixed in with the rain or mud around him either. _"What?"_

The boy groaned, grabbing her attention as he opened his eyes. He smiled at her weakly. "Thanks." and then he passed out.

Summer looked up to her right to see Noctis staring down at her with those cold crimson eyes. That coupled with his pale skin and the way his wild spiky black hair blew in the wind from the storm reminded her of her old teammate. Her sister in all but blood. "He okay?"

A faint smile came to her face at his words. He may look like her, but he was warmer than Raven for sure. She took a deep breath and let it out, allowing her shoulders to fall as she nodded. "He's fine." She said in relief.

Noctis nodded in return and moved around to the boy's other side. He looked around at the destroyed area of the forest they were in and then up at the sky. He blinked, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the rain as he frowned before looking down at the boy. "Well, right now, we need to get out of this storm, and him to a town." He looked around again. "Wherever that is."

Summer just sat there quietly looking up at him. Things were happening so fast, and she's been witness to quite a few unexplainable things already. "I have no idea what's going on. I'm so out of my depth right now." she sniffed a little and wiped the rain from her face as well as the tears of frustration that trickled down her cheeks. "I wish Qrow and Tai were here." She said quietly.

Noctis heard her say something but didn't catch her exact words. He opened his mouth to ask her to repeat herself when the rumble of a car engine reached their ears. Summer and Noctis both looked up and turned to face the muddy road when a horn honked, the bright light of a car's headlights coming around a bend. A fancy black car with silver trim came in to view, but with the rain and the windshield wipers neither of them could make out who was in the car. Whoever was inside decided to step out, though.

They were holding a large black umbrella that almost masked them like a curtain as rain fell off the edges around them. An orange light appeared from the dark recess of the umbrella, and a large cloud of smoke blew out into the cold air before quickly being carried away. Whoever it was they were dressed in a white trench coat with black pants, and that was all they could tell. The person started to make their way over, and when he was just a few yards away, he spoke. "Well, can't say I envy you. Come on. I've got a schedule to keep."

Summer's ears perked up at the familiar voice. She felt her bottom lip tremble, and she cautiously got to her feet while picking up her spear. "Torch?"

The man went rigid as he drooped his cigar, the stogie going out with a hiss as it hit the rain pooled on the muddy road. "Summer?"

~ 0 ~

The black car drove down a more populated street in the upper end of Vale where the expensive stores and clubs were. Noctis' head was resting on the back of his hand, his elbow propped on the door armrest when the car hit a speed bump a little too fast, causing his arm to slip off. His head dropped and hit the window drawing a wince from him as he woke up from his nap.

He let out a yawn and grimaced while shifting on the leather seat in the back of the car they'd been picked up in. He licked his lips and looked to the front seat where Summer was still talking to the man she'd called Torch. They obviously knew each other and were catching up because they hadn't shut up since the trip began. He would admit that their voices had been good background noise to fall asleep to though.

He glanced to his left to see the girl with the multicolored hair that had been forced to the backseat with him and the blond boy by Summer and Torch. The girl glanced over at him and then turned to face him, giving him an unimpressed look. He really didn't give a shit what she thought or felt so long as she wasn't disturbing his nap or attacking him. The fact she was mute had been a plus in his eyes. He just smiled to himself at having won the metaphorical lottery with this situation. The annoyed look she shot him made his smile grow. She huffed silently at him to which he just shrugged as he found a comfortable spot on the seat again.

He decided to ignore the girl and repositioned his elbow as he rested his head on his knuckles. He swallowed the saliva he'd built up to moisten his dry throat as he looked out the tinted window to his right and took in the city passing by. It looked alright but not what he was used to. It reminded him of a meld of the architecture in Altissia and Lestallum. It was mostly stone with some modern building designs here and there, but it was all simple for the most part. He let out a sigh as the girl next to him poked his shoulder, but he just continued ignoring her, the city had his attention right now. Granted it was nothing like Lucis had been, but regardless he couldn't stop the warm smile that came to rest on his lips. It reminded him of the first time he left Lucis with the guys.

While he was looking out the window, he saw a shock of blond hair that stood out against all the darker hair colors walking along the street. It drew his eyes and would have done nothing but that except he felt his heart skip a beat and the all to familiar power of the goddess of death tickled his senses.

His head lifted off his hand as he made a fist the lights in the car flickering as he sat up straight. They came to a slow stop at a stoplight, and he felt the resonance with Etro again only stronger as he kept his eyes on the back of the blond girl. His intense staring was drawing the attention over almost everyone else in the car. Summer turned around in her seat and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong, Noctis?"

He ignored her as the feeling became so consuming he felt his blood pumping through his veins and heard the thumping of his heart in his ears. The blond girl turned to look at her companion, her face coming into full view. His eyes widened as he stiffened. "Etro?"

"Huh?" Summer turned to see where he was looking when an eighteen wheeler pulled up right next to them. Summer frowned and turned back to Noctis looking confused. "What were you looking at?" Summer asked him as she turned to look back out the window while trying to see under the large vehicle.

Noctis blinked a couple of times and then relaxed into his seat again while letting out a deep breath. _"No. There's no way it was her."_ He closed his eyes and shrugged. "Nothing."

Summer shot him a wary look and then sighed as she turned around in her seat. "If you say so."

Noctis just remained quiet and tried to fall asleep. "It couldn't be. Could it?"

~ 0 ~

The light turned green, and the car started moving again. Summer looked in the rear-view mirror and glanced at Noctis, seeing him settle in for another nap. She gave an unsteady smile before looking over at their driver. When they'd first gotten picked up, it had been a shock to find out the man was one of her old Beacon classmates. Specifically Roman Torchwick. She had no idea what he'd been doing that far outside the city walls so late at night during a storm no less, but she wasn't about to lie, it had been a godsend. She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially with the blond kid they picked up.

That thought drew her attention to the boy in the backseat. Seeing the peaceful expression on his face made her smiled softly. Whatever Noctis had done to him didn't leave any permanent changes, at least none that were visible. She'd taken his armor off and checked him with Torch before they'd gotten him into the car and he'd seemed flawless. Either he'd never gotten hurt in his life, or Noctis had gone above and beyond. She just hoped that whatever Noctis did wouldn't have any detrimental psychological effects.

As those worries passed, her gaze panned over to the girl sitting between the boy and Noctis. She was short but had a body in spades. A small frown made its way to her lips as her eyes scanned down the girl. It just wasn't fair.

She looked down at her own breasts and squeezed them then lifting them a bit before letting them drop. They had a healthy bounce, and she was proud at how perky they were, but she had to remember that she stopped aging for the ten years she was in whatever that place was. The girl in the back seat, however, might have been diminutive in height but had to be a size no a couple sizes larger than her's and they looked firmer too. The girl couldn't have been more than 5 maybe 6 years younger than her at 27.

She looked back up to see the girl smirking at her. Something about that smirk was familiar. She stared at the girl, looking into her eyes while focusing more on the pink one. A warm smile and a head of pink hair flashed through her mind. "Ichigo?" Summer wondered out loud. The girl looked at her confused, making Summer shake her head. _"No, it couldn't be Ichigo, she'd be ten years older, just like Roman. That would mean."_

"Neopolitan?" She asked, feeling more confident in having gotten it right. The multi hair colored girl looked at her shocked and then folded her arms looking away.

Summer was about to ask the girl something when Roman spoke up and broke her train of thought. "So, Summer." She turned around in her seat to look at her old friend. He had this weird look on his face, and he was tapping the steering wheel the same way he tapped his baton back in the day when he was nervous.

"What's up?" She asked in her chipper tone with a curious tilt of her head.

He took a deep breath and reached for the cigar in the ashtray but stopped at the glare Summer shot his way. He just took a deep breath and let it out as he brought his hand back to the steering wheel. "What. How. Hmm…" he got quiet trying to word his question right. He finally let out a breath and glanced at her before returning his gaze to the road. "Where have you been the last ten years?"

The question caught her off guard. Granted it was one everyone would be asking her which meant she was gonna have to come up with an explanation sooner or later. Sadly she was just too confused to do so right now. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it and looked into the backseat at Noctis, who was snoring quietly. She turned back to roman with a confused look and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I was stuck in some place. Don't ask where because I don't know." She jabbed a thumb back at Noctis. "I don't really know who Noctis is either, but he got me out somehow, and well here we are." She motioned around while slumping into her seat with a sigh.

Roman hummed and brought the car to a stop at the next red light before he looked at her. He examined her from the top of her head to the bottom of her combat boots, lingering on her hips and her breasts as well as her mouth and the corner of her eyes. His gaze made her feel uncomfortable, even though it wasn't sexual in the slightest. He was scrutinizing her. "You haven't aged a day since I last saw you. That day you left Patch to go on that mission." He pointed at his left eye. "Wasn't your eye missing as well?"

Summer reached up and touched around her left eye and blinked a couple of times before looking back at Noctis again. "He did that too." Her gaze fell to her lap as she twiddled her fingers. "As for the age thing. Please don't ask me any questions about it because I honestly don't have any answers. I'm just as confused as you are. Probably even more so." She finished with a hollow laugh.

Roman gave her a worried look and then settled in his seat, pressing the gas as the light turned green.

~ 0 ~

"Well, here we are," Roman said with a clipped tone while looking at Noctis in the rear-view mirror. He flinched when those glowing crimson eyes glanced at him.

"Where are we?" Summer asked curiously while looking up out the window at the massive high rise they stopped outside of. It was huge and reminded her of the city her and Noctis had walked through. It had to be relatively new because she didn't remember it ever being here.

Roman let out a breath and pulled his bowler hat down as a squad car drove by. His action drawing a raised eyebrow from Summer but she filed the question she had away for later. "This is where I was told to drop him off." Roman gestured at Noctis.

Noctis finally spoke for the first time since he woke up from his second nap. "Who told you to drop me off?"

Roman gripped the steering wheel and swallowed. "She said you won't recognize her, but you should remember her name. Gentiana."

The air in the car suddenly got colder making Summer, Roman and Neo gasp. Jaune groaned in his sleep and moved closer to Neo who put a finger against his head to push him the other way while scooting away from the man on her other side. Summer looked at Noctis in fear seeing his hair floating a bit. What scared her though was the look in his eyes. It screamed recognition of the name and mirrored the same expression he'd had in that underground city when he killed those daemons. He wanted this Gentiana woman dead.

"Noctis." She said, reaching out to him but he quickly opened the door to the car and stepped out shutting it with a slam.

She quickly tried to unbuckle herself, but Roman grabbed her seat belt keeping her locked in. He looked dead into her eyes and shook his head a fraction of an inch. "Don't."

She was about to yell at him to let her go when Noctis spoke again. "Thank you."

Before she could do anything else, Roman hit the gas and sped off. Summer opened her window and looked back at Noctis as he made his way up to the building. She pulled her head back inside the car and turned to Roman with a glare. The look she gave him brought him back to the good old days, but it made him lowered his head and tried to pretend she wasn't there. "Why." She said in a strict tone reminding him of their old combat instructor.

He just looked forward at the road and ignored her. Neo was in the back seat, just looking back and forth between the two. Something about this woman was familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. What was really getting her though was the way Roman was acting. She folded her arms and huffed while sitting back in her seat. "Mmm. Muha, wha? What's… going on?"

Neo looked to her side to see the blond boy they'd picked up along with the other two waking up. He had deep blue eyes, and this stupid look on his face. He looked at her and smiled. "Oh, hey. Are you with that pretty girl with the white cloak?"

Neo really didn't wanna deal with this kid right now and rolled her eyes, ignoring him. To her dismay, he turned to face her and smiled. "Nice to meet you, name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

Neo just looked back at the boy with a look of disbelief mixed with exasperation. Then out of nowhere, she gave him a kiss with her fist clocking him on the jaw. His head snapped back and just like that he was out again. "Neopolitan, What did you do!"

Neo flinched at the woman's tone of voice. It reminded her of the scary lady's associate the Baroness. It made her shiver, and she folded her arms, looking away from Summer. Said woman was glaring at her with a reproachful expression, making her feel how Roman looked. After about a minute, the woman looked away, and Neo relaxed a bit.

"It's alright. It's actually better Neo did that." Summer returned her attention to Roman at his words and grimaced.

She looked at the tinted windows on the car, and she remembered it not being very descript on the outside apart from looking expensive. She felt her stomach drop as she turned to face her old friend. The way he'd hidden his face when the cops drove by. The way he showed up out of nowhere and dropped Noctis off somewhere to a person he seemed to be afraid of. "Roman. What did you do? What have you been doing!?" The sigh that left him didn't fill her with confidence.

"I'll explain everything when we get to a more private location." She gave him a distrusting look, but the next thing he said actually had the strange effect of making her feel better and worse at the same time. "We're going to Junior's club. Easier to talk and not be overheard."

She slumped in her seat, her head falling into her hands as she let out a frustrated groan. "Roooomaaan."

~ 0 ~

Noctis heard Torch hit the gas and speed off as soon as he was out and away from the car. He glanced at the vehicle seeing Summer sticking her head out of the window at the watching him for a few seconds before pulling her head back inside the car. "Well, there goes the first person I met since waking up." He closed his eyes, hand on his hip while the other rubbed the back of his head. "Argh, whatever." His hand dropped from his head, and he looked up at the building with a frown. It looked just like the 'Family' building in Lucis. It had the same monolithic build with the royal architecture on the palace with a familiar silver symbol fitted into the black marble above the two large ornate revolving doors.

He looked up at the Liber Regalia. The crest was just as he remembered, with a sword pointed down along with two daggers angled towards the blade forming an upside down arrow at the top. "It's definitely Shiva." His gaze traveled across the building, noting the attention to detail in its design and how it matched point for point the one in Lucis. His stomach rolled.

"But she hates humans. Stella and Luna weren't in this timeline either, and I killed Gentiana with my own hands." He said, looking down at his gloved hands flashing back to a past memory for a second. The blood that had covered them after he ran her through. He'd lied to her to get her to put her guard down and then struck. He finally understood what Ardyn meant all those cycles ago about her wearing the same face as that day. Whenever she died, her expression stayed frozen as if to remind her killer of their deed.

He clenched his hands into fists and let them drop to his sides. "Then, how? You had no, anchors left." He took a deep breath and stepped towards the revolving door on the right putting his left hand on the transparent polished crystal pushing as he made his way inside. Upon exiting the door, he stepped into the foyer of the building and looked around. The dark gold trim and black everywhere matched the color scheme and everything down to the flowers in the vases resting in the alcoves on the walls every few feet were just as he remembered. It was like stepping into the past.

He saw men and women wearing the same regulated uniform suits in solid black or pinstripe that his great great great grandfather had dictated so long ago. They walked silently across the foyer and into elevators or down halls to their appointments or meetings. A few looked his way and nodded while lifting their right hand to their chest, mouthing "For hearth and home."

He found himself raising his own hand to his chest and speaking those very words quietly. "For hearth and home." He took a breath and looked down at the floor seeing a large circle cut out of the carpet that highlighted a mural at the center of the foyer. It was a picture of the royal crest with his father's favorite quote etched in gold around it. "In this world, there is neither good nor evil."

"But thinking makes it so."

Noctis looked up at who spoke, and he felt his legs get weak. "Cor?"

The man standing there had him fixed with a familiar stern look. He was tall with a solid build and a strong jaw. He had short gray hair along with light crystal blue eyes, and he wore a slim pinstripe suit. He bowed to Noctis. "Your Highness. My apologies. I am not Cor Leonis. My name is Lupin Leonis. Cor… is an ancestor."

"Uh, I…" Noctis opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just stood there with a confused look on his face and then shook his head. The man looked just like his dead friend. "What the hell is going on? What is this place?"

The man named Lupin nodded at him. "Fair questions, but I highly doubt I'm the best suited to answer them." Noctis took a step forward a scowl appearing on his face, but Lupin held a hand up making him pause. "I assure you they will be answered, I only meant that She would be better able to do so."

Noctis glared at the man but calmed down and fixed his posture. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Who's She?"

Just then, the gentle click of high heels echoed through the foyer voice spoke from above them. "Sir Lupin would be referring to myself, Your Highness."

Noctis looked up to see a woman making her way down the spiral staircase on the left of the receptionists' desk. She had long wavy white hair and bright crystal blue eyes that complimented by her pale skin. She wore a fancy white dress and had her hands folded in front of her. The part that stood out to him; however was the dog ears poking out of her hair. "Hello, Noctis. It's been far too long."

Noctis' eyes widened, and he stumbled back a step. "Pryna?" He looked at her in confusion as he made his way over to her once she reached the foyer. He reached out to her, and she smiled as she closed the distance between them. "How? Are you here!" He finished with a roar, the engine blade appearing in his right hand, tip pointed to her throat as all the men in the room pulled guns on him while Lupin held a familiar looking katana at the ready.

He didn't care. They could attack, and it would hurt, but nothing they could manage would really damage him. It would only be surface level, and bullet wounds could heal. That was assuming they were skilled enough to hit him. He pressed the blade against Pryna's neck with a scowl. "How are you here? As your king, I order an explanation from you, Pryna. If you are still Pryna."

She smiled at him sadly and looked away with a sigh. "Very well, Highness. Shortly before you felled the great Shiva, she came to me and offered me a deal I could not refuse. It was for you that I submitted my life to her, though she forbid me from telling you."

He watched her look down at her feet, he could feel the shame radiating from her. She knew that in doing what she had, she forsook Etro. The god of her homeland. The turmoil it brought her was evident.

She took a deep breath but did not move away from the blade at her neck, nor did she look up to meet his gaze as she continued. "I am not a Shiva faithful, but I did pledge my soul to be bound to her's. I am her anchor. Though my life is forfeit if she so chooses to return, I follow no one's commands but yours. I hunted her other anchors and those faithful to her until not a soul was left, save for me."

Noctis summoned a weapon for every person in the foyer and those up on higher floors, the blades moving quickly to disarm those present of their guns. They all cried out and then grew silent as the steel was placed to their necks as he stepped closer to Pryna, moving his blade so that it pressed along her throat, drawing blood. "I should kill you and be rid of her."

Pryna finally looked up at him, and she smiled. "Please do it, so that I may finally see Ignis again."

He pauses at that feeling anger bubbling up. "What are you talking about."

She reached up, grabbing his blade and pulled it closer against her throat, causing the blood to flow more freely. "Please act on that anger and strike me down. Grant your faithful retainer this one request. Relinquish me of my station allow me to follow my love into the afterlife."

Several of the surrounding people shouted out. "Miss Gentiana! Lady Lancaster, No!"

Lupin held out his hand with wide eyes. "Miss. Pryna!"

Noctis blinked and stepped back as if struck, his engine blade along with all the others he'd just summoned disappearing in flashes of light. _"Ignis and Pryna? Together?"_ He looked at her as he fought the frown on his face. The skeleton in the buried city of Lucis flashed through his mind, followed by a slew of memories of Ignis each one of him smiling. There was no way he would stay with a traitor. "You and him. Together?"

Pryna looked at Noctis as a smile mixed with pain came to her. She sniffed and nodded. He looked down, and Pryna felt heartache as she saw his tears fall to the black carpet. "Was. Was my brother happy?"

Pryna walked up to Noctis and hugged him tightly while whispering her response. "Yes, we were happy."

He wrapped his arms around her and felt the tears he'd been holding in for his brother in all but blood come pouring out. "Thank you for watching him. I'm, I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said quietly.

Pryna rubbed his back and buried her face against the crook of his neck, shaking her head. "Don't blame yourself. Everyone knew what you had to do. No one held it against you. Least of all him. He loved you, you know that."

Noctis took in a sharp breath and gently pushed Pryna away with a weak smile on his face. "Well. You have to tell me how things went then. Like how you two worked past the part that you're a shapeshifter that can only turn into a dog or a human."

Pryna looked at him and blinked a couple of times as a flush came to her face as she looked away. "You would be surprised how compatible we were Your Highness." He blinked at her in curiosity as he wiped a few stray tears away. She took a calming breath and cleared her throat, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and realizing that they had a rather big audience. "Well, perhaps we should finish this in private, we have much to talk about."

He looked around at the men and women watching them. He'd never been one for public talking, and he'd just cried in front of all of them. He decided that he'd just done something very unbecoming of a king. He cleared his throat and looked at Pryna, giving her a short nod before following her as she turned and made her way back up the stairs.

~ 0 ~

A couple of hours later Noctis found himself walking out of what he learned was called Liber Regalia building, so named after the symbol resting above its main entrance. He rubbed his temples, feeling his headache getting worse. He had been talking with or more so been told about Eos', now Remnant's, history. It had been a lot to take in, and he was still prepossessing. Not that anything was overly complicated it was just so much in so little time without preamble. Just one fact after the next. He looked up at the dark night sky sighing tiredly while running a hand through his hair.

The Gods. They'd returned while he was asleep. For a time anyway.

Pryna had told him how Lucis had actually been inhabited by the remaining King's Glaive, all those faithful to the crown and their descendants as well as a few who came and went over the centuries acting as the beginning of the worlds attempts to rebuild. Somehow he, despite being unconscious, had brought up the wall to defend the entire city and those within, and protect the city it did. From beasts, from the elements and anything else that came to threaten those within its walls.

The gods were gone now but not before they left they'd wiped out every living person on the planet. Well, almost everyone. Whatever magic that had threatened to wipe out humanity had been repulsed by The Wall.

If not for Noctis, then there would be no Lucians nor a Lucis. With his protection, they had managed to survive and even thrive, that is until the grimm came. The silver eyed woman he'd turned into an archmage, and her descendants had been more than enough to hold the daemons at bay with the training and help of the King's Glaive. After the new gods had left however and after millennia of thinking they were alone on the world, they'd run into other people and the grimm.

The grimm changed everything. The beasts weren't as smart as daemons, not by a long shot. They were, however, and by far, more vicious, brutal, and unrelenting. The daemons, though demonic and dark in nature were alive and thus felt pain, fear and could be hunted like animals. The grimm, however, were not living things. They paid a heavy price to find out old tactics didn't work on them. Small weapons didn't affect them much either. Life-threatening situations and being outnumbered didn't matter. They just kept coming.

Something he took solace in and found pretty funny was one of the last bits of information Pryna had given him while blushing like a schoolgirl instead of being calm like the several millennia years old shapeshifter she was. Through many stammers and hiding her face, she'd told him how she and Ignis had gotten along well, especially after he disappeared.

Both of them being his retainers and no longer having a charge to serve found themselves with lots of free time outside of keeping the kingdom running. The two had ended up starting a family, and quite a big one if the tale of over 15 kids and an ever-expanding family tree were real.

He looked up and saw a woman walk by with a tail that reminded him of Pryna's when she was in her dog form. He let out an amused sigh. Apparently Good old Ignis and Pryna were the propagators of a new species, the Faunus. Their population made up a good third of the worlds entire populous now according to Pryna. "Way to go Ignis." He said under his breath.

Just then a group of people walked by and in that group was a man with raccoon ears on his head. Pryna had explained the many different 'species' of faunus was due to her being a shapeshifter, not a dog. Traits depended on genetic predisposition to a particular personality, which meant that the causality for things was reversed in a lot of cases. For example, he would have been a cat faunus due to his love of meat, his general distaste for veggies or anything that wasn't meat, as well as his pension for naps.

"Wow, I can't believe Igi actually did that." He laughed out loud. The idea was surreal and brought a big smile to his face that fell but not into a frown. She'd told him how he'd been the last one to set foot in the royal throne room. That she and Ignis had gone there in what Ignis had felt were his last days so he could be close to Noctis one final time, even if only in spirit.

She'd helped him carve the message in the mural after watching him paint the addition himself before she kissed him goodnight for the last time as he sat on the ground with a smile on his face while he spoke his final words.

 _ **"Dearest Pryna, Though I love you more than life itself, please forgive a selfish old man his final words not being words of love for his faithful wife. My final words are this. Walk tall, my brother."**_

"Walk tall, my brother." Noctis felt a tear roll down his cheek as he repeated those words remembering how Pryna started to cry and hugged him. She'd sobbed the last few words onto his shoulder and held him tight as she relayed his final actions to him. As she'd left the throne room, Ignis had been humming the song Stand By Me to himself.

He wiped his face and then smiled up at the night sky. "Sorry, Ignis, but I need Pryna for just a little longer. You'll be able to see her soon. I promise." Just then he felt a pull, and his eyes widened. His body went still, and a breeze blew by him carrying several leaves with it. Just as the leave passed him, he disappeared in a flash of neon blue light.

~ 0 ~

"So this is what you were talking about Lucis?"

 **"Yes. That is what I was referring to when I said I felt something familiar in the area."**

"So why did you tell me to come here and get it. It's not something I could use, and you can't exactly use it either."

A dark chuckle emanated from the surrounding forest. **"Oh dear Raven, did you already forget what I said about Odin and the true king returning tonight."**

Raven looked down at the sword in her hand while frowning at it. "No, I didn't, but what does this have to do with that?"

The voice gave a light, airy laugh this time. **"Well, you see that is the Sword of The Mystic. My old sword. As well as… hmm well, I rather not mention _Him_ , but I will say this. The current owner of that sword doesn't take too kindly to those who take his things."** The voice grumbled. **"I would know."**

Raven lifted an eyebrow at that and looked around while trying to shake the feeling that something was off. "What did you do?" She shouted out to the darkness around her. That dark and annoyingly charming chuckle sounded through the air again before cutting off suddenly when a flash of blue light filled the area. She let go of the sword with one hand to cover her eyes. The sword she held was already heavy and was even more so with only one arm, and suddenly weight nearly doubled.

Her eyes widened behind her mask at the sight of the man now crouching on the flat of the blade she was holding. His blood-red eyes and wild spiky black hair seem so familiar, but the sword that appeared in his hand and shot for her throat made her forget that train of thought as she let the sword go and jumped back into the canopy landing on a large branch. "Where the hell did he come from?!"

 **"Ooh, well this is nice. It seems you've met the king."**

She scowled at the voice while keeping her eyes fixed on the man as he slowly walked over to the tree she was perched in. He wasn't being cautious, nor did he look afraid. The man was slowly walking as if he hadn't a care in the world and could catch her without even trying.

Raven grit her teeth and gripped her katana hilt, ready for the man to rush her. She blinked, and the man was gone. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she whirled around. "Where did he go?

 **"Look uuup little Raven."**

Rave's eyes shot open. She drew he katana raising it above her head and held it in one hand while supporting the end of the blade with the other as she flared her aura fortifying herself as greatsword came crashing down on her. Her left knee gave out instantly, her boots breaking into the branch as it gave a mighty crack and the limb bent. "Fuck." She swore in a strained voice as she looked up past the massive greatsword at those glowing red eyes so much like her own it pissed her off.

She tried to push up and throw the man off, to her surprise, he narrowed his eyes and pushed back from thin air. Somehow he was forcing her further down, making her wince in pain. Her right knee was threatening to give out as well. She flared her aura, even more, focusing on her legs and her right arm and she started pushing back against him.

To her horror, the greatsword gave a whine and a loud rumble before it revved to life. She winced, squinting her eyes as sparks flew from the great-swords teeth tearing into the forged dust blade. She grinned under her mask and let her leg slip on purpose when she saw one of the sparks ignite. She pulled the trigger on the hilt, and the blade dislodged while she rolled to the side and off the branch kicking off of it towards the ground to escape the explosion about to occur.

The teeth of the blade the man was using bit into the tree branch and cut halfway through before the momentum stopped followed by an explosion. "Hah!" Just then a dagger came flying at her, and she threw her head to the side while activating her aura as the blade cut through the air burying itself in the dirt. "He survived that? He must be good."

 **"Far better than you could imagine."**

"What?" She didn't get a response but brought her hilt to the scabbard and activated it, letting it rotate until it stopped on another red blade. She kept her eyes on the tree as the smoke cleared. She was just about to touch the ground when Lucis spoke again.

 **"Behind yoooou."**

She spun around midair and pulled her katana out just in time to block another dagger that came flying at her. She blocked small blade, causing it to ping off her katana and spin in the air. She glared down at the man who'd somehow gotten behind her when he disappeared again in a flash of blue light reappearing inside her guard, dagger in hand. Her eyes were wide as her head snapped back from the follow-up kick to her chin.

She opened up a portal above her as she was kicked back up and fell through it then out another laying on the ground. She came out the same way she went in and flew backward a few feet before awkwardly landing as gravity took effect. She quickly rolled onto her shoulders and pushed off the ground with her hands doing a somersault before landing again and prancing backward as a spear and several more swords stabbed the ground where she'd been.

She was about to turn to look at the man when she caught it. A light trill as the faintest of blue particles flew through the air and coalesced above the pommel of the spear before the man who attacked her appeared. He stood still while he looked down at her with a cold expression. "What were you doing with my sword?"

She scowled at him from behind her mask as she gave a shrug. "Someone told me it was here and that I had to come to get it." She glanced around, hoping Lucis would jump in and fill her in on what to say or do like during that quick little scuffle. He'd been speaking a lot over the last few hours, but he was being rather quiet all of a sudden.

Her gaze was pulled back to the man standing on the spear when she noticed him move. He folded his arms and scowled down at her disapprovingly before looking off to the side and letting out a sigh. "God damn it Pryna. Unless." he trailed off.

Raven quirked a brow at that. "He knows Pryna?" He suddenly disappeared as did all the weapons scattered around before he re-materialized in front of her and grabbed her throat. His grip was firm and unforgiving as it tightened. She used both of her hands to try and get him off even kicking his chest, but he didn't let go. He just lifted her off her feet and tore her mask off, allowing them to look at each other with no obstructions.

She felt her windpipe getting smothered and felt that familiar knot form in her throat as she tried to swallow while being choked. "I'll ask you this once. Who said to get the sword?"

She gripped his wrists tightly and pulled herself up to get some air and eked out one word. "Lucis."

At the mention of that name, he dropped her. She hit the ground falling into a heap while spluttering and coughing. She rolled onto her hands and knees gasping for air and retched spitting up stomach acid while trying to get as much air in her lungs as possible. She dry wretched a couple of times before managing to level her oxygen levels out then fell back onto her butt, letting her arms rest as she held her chest out, allowing her lungs to expand easier.

"Calm down. It wasn't that bad." The man reprimanded her. She turned to glare at him when a cold feeling ran through her. Her head started to pound, and her eyes stung fiercely like opening them in salt water. Her stomach hurt worse than ever, and she fell forward, gripping her stomach as she actually threw up this time, her vision blurring.

A dark laugh rang through the air, followed by the darkly charming voice of Lucis echoing through the dark forest. **"I did always wonder what I looked like when I attacked Lucis all those years ago. Be a good boy and entertain me for a bit longer, eh Noct."**

Noctis' eyes widened. There was no way he should have been able to return. Not after what he did to him, but there was no mistaking that voice. He bared his teeth and spun around, looking for what he knew should be there.

"Is that you Ardyn!"

The voice echoed around the two again. **"Ahh. You remember me. I feel so loved, family bonds are important after all. Isn't that right Raven?"**

Noctis leveled his gaze at the woman on the floor as she stood up shakily while rubbing her eyes before she glared at the world around her. Noctis watched her eyes the entire time. They were glowing like his own but with the same violet tinge that he had when he was summoning or channeling the power of chaos. "Fuck you Lucis. Stop playing with me!"

 **"Oh, it hurts to hear you say such things to me. I thought we were close. Very well."** The voice became severe and uncaring. **"Raven, attack him."**

The woman named Raven crouched a bit, her hand moving towards her katana's hilt. "What?"

The voice hummed darkly. **"You might stand a chance if you used the maidens powers, also I just finished giving you the gift I let you sample earlier. However, if you do not want to, then I guess it's alright. That just means our deal is over then. I do wonder how dear little Yang is doing?"**

Raven's eyes widened, and she looked around frantically. "No! You can't go back on their deal."

 **"Oh but I'm not. You'll be calling it off by refusing to do as I asked. So this is goodbye. Unless you attack Noctis… now."**

Raven gripped the hilt of her sword tightly and turned to face Noctis as he watched her warily. "Hey, hold up a minute." He raised a hand out to her in a placating manner. Whatever he's told you I'm sure I can help you out you just need to…" He trailed off, seeing her hair start to float in the air as flames appear around her eyes now glowing brightly as that violet color peaked out from behind her pupils. She drew her katana and slashed the air, disappearing in a flash of crimson light exactly like Ardyn had done so many times in their fights. "Fuck."

Noctis turned a translucent blue and dodged to the side flipping through the air as the ground under where he'd stood exploded as a beam of energy collided with the ground sending dirt and mud everywhere. When he landed, he pulled a tall tower shield out, blocking the debris. "Damn it. What the hell!"

Before he even took a stance behind his barrier a hand gripped the edge of the shield pulling it back and the woman swung around his defense. Her boot shot out at him faster than a daemon swordmaster could attack, her foot connecting with his jaw snapping his head back while sending him flying. "That's for earlier."

 _"Damn it. She hits as hard as a fucking behemoth. Ow, I think my lips busted."_ His face felt hot, and he saw flecks of blood in the air above him as he crashed to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor, a neon blue light shone around him, and he flipped up into the air feeling his face cool, the throbbing in his lip going away.

 **Aero**

He narrowed his eyes held his hand out, sending a gust of wind at Raven, keeping her back before he threw a sword at her. He twisted while upside down in the air slashing his arms out in front of him as several weapons shimmered into existence and shot at her as they weaved through the air.

 **Bio**

Raven's eyes widened when she saw him throw his hand out, followed by a gust of wind strong enough to throw her off balance. She'd thought his semblance was that teleporting thing he was doing. She blocked the sword he threw at her effortlessly though, but when she saw him weaving his hands through the air followed by a multitude of weapons appearing, she knew this man was different. She bared her teeth at him, letting out a growl. He was using real magic. She glared at him feeling like she was staring at another Ozpin.

She slashed at the first sword he threw at her, shattering it while stepping back followed up by a few deft deflects knocking a spear and a couple daggers away. This time she flicked them away from her as they pinged off her blade so he couldn't teleport inside her guard again. Sadly a greatsword slammed into her clashing against her katana pushing her back as several more weapons grazed her only he didn't attempt to get any closer.

She threw the greatsword off and jumped back as several daggers came flying at her. Just in case she brought her aura up around her chest where any knife thrower worth their salt would be aiming as she blocked two and deflecting one but the last changed trajectory and scratched her thigh. She growled and fixed her stance, but suddenly she felt faint. Her right knee gave out, and she fell to the ground using her sword as support. "What? What's happening?" She gasped out, nearly falling on her face as she lost her breath. She tried to breathe but it was difficult, it was like something was pressing on her chest. She looked down at herself, her eyes widening as she noticed a strange black sludge bubbling from the cut on her thigh.

"Are you done now?" Noctis asked her while she was checking herself. He'd poisoned her with a weak bio to sap her stamina because he didn't wanna kill her. With Pryna and the Liber Regalia building around, he didn't need to keep the sword there to find Lucis, but he couldn't risk someone unrelated finding the old city. He needed to dissuade her from snooping around without drawing attention to the area. "Well?"

She looked up at the man Lucis had called Noctis and sneered at him. "Done, are you tired or something?" She struggled to get a breath in feeling light headed. "That was a dirty trick using poison."

Noctis looked at her and shrugged. "Not my fault that you're weak. The strong win because they do what they have to in order to survive. Besides, if something as simple as poison can take you out of commission, then why should I work harder than I have to?" He finished in a genuinely curious tone. He put a hand on his hip, relaxing. "The way I see it, I just cut my workload."

Raven opened her mouth to retort, but oddly enough she found herself fighting down a smirk. He was right. The strong would win while the weak lose. Being smart and using poison wasn't a weakness in the slightest unless it was to make up for a deficiency. One he obviously didn't have.

She chuckled and then took a deep breath as she flared her aura closing up the small wound as she stood back up. The weight on her chest faded quickly, and the fatigue from the poison vanish. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not weak." The ground under her cracked as the flames around her eyes grew brighter and more abundant, starting to go out of control. "Let's see how strong you really are."

Noctis' eyes narrowed as he straightened up."We don't have to fight. All I needed was my sword. We can go our separate ways now." He said threateningly. "But if you insist." He raised his left hand by his right ear and then slashed down, a long straight sword bursting into existence. "I will tear you apart."

Granted she hated Lucis, but this man was good at fighting. He'd kept her on her toes that's for sure. She smiled and lifted her katana, taking a high stance as the wind picked up, blowing her raven tresses around her as the sky rumbled followed by the light patter of rain. "I doubt that."

She disappeared in a flash of crimson light reappearing right behind him, slashing her sword across his back. There was a shower of sparks as her sword ran across his. He'd simply put his sword behind his back held it there. She narrowed her eyes as her crimson orbs met his. "He's fast."

She teleported a few meters away and jumped back, raising her blade as a greatsword sank into the ground in front of her. "Damn it! How is he throwing these so quickly?" Noctis warped to the greatsword and gripped the hilt as he swung around it slashing at her knocking her blade to the side before he spun and kicked her stomach.

His boot connected with her gut, sending her sailing back into the treeline. She flipped midair, her boots landing on the trunk of a tree and she looked forward just in time to see Noctis pulling the greatsword out of the ground and throw it at her. Her eyes widened, and she kicked off to the side, hitting the soil lightly before jumping back as she held out her left hand. Flames burst into life, turning any debris coming at her to ash as the tree exploded in a shower of splinters, but she left herself open.

"ERRAAAHHHH!" Raven's head turned so fast her neck cracked, and she just managed to bring her katana up as Noctis met her with a vicious looking blade that looked like two pipes attached to a wicked sharp hunk of metal all in a pinkish red color similar to her brother's eyes.

She grunted as her boots slid across the mud. She tried to push back, but the man's force was like a locomotive. He pushed her up against a tree their faces centimeters apart as they growled at each other, sparks flying as their swords ran along one another. Noctis' blade ran up along hers reaching up to her cheek, nicking her just a bit. Her aura stopped it from breaking the skin, but she felt strange, and her heart skipped a beat.

It was hard to explain, but it felt like when she used her semblance too much or when she'd had her blood drawn when she was building a blood bank in case of emergencies. With a grunt, she kicked Noctis' knee, making it buckle, and she headbutted him, causing him to fall back with a grunt as he grabbed his face.

She took a deep breath while gripping her chest and flared her aura. The feeling dissipated, but as Noctis steadied himself. She saw a light green shimmer in the air around him. The blood on his face that dripped from his nose seemed to reverse back up not leaving a trace. Her gaze shot down to the sword he held, and her eyes widened at the glow it gave off. She felt a pull on her cheek from where the blade had tried to cut her and shivered.

"Blood sword."

She couldn't pull her eyes away from the weapon and responded distractedly. "What?"

The blade disappeared, and her gaze lifted to meet his. He was watching her with a placid expression. "The name of the blade, it's blood sword. It steals vitality from whatever it strikes and heals the wielder. It can even pull people the wielder from the brink of death."

Raven quirked a brow as she took a low stance. Why was he explaining that to her? What did it matter? It wasn't like it had anything to do with their fight. "So what?"

He shrugged and closed his eyes, his posture going slack as he rested a hand on his hip. "You aren't strong enough for me to get anything out of this fight, figured I'd talk a bit."

Raven Scowled at him feeling slighted by his disregard for her. She'd been able to keep up and even score a few blows where he'd gotten what? One scratch and used a weapon to drain some aura. She felt her anger bubble up. "I could end you. No human can withstand the power I have."

"Too bad, I'm not."

His quick response caught her off guard. The fire around her eyes dying a bit. "What?"

He tilted his head and let his hand drop as he opened his eyes, the air around him, filling rapidly with crystals as he held out his left hand, summoning his engine blade. There was a bright flash of silvery light that forced her to cover her eyes, and when she looked up, she saw thirteen weapons made out of a brilliant translucent crystal floating around.

He took a deep breath, and they each turned into glowing wisps of light. He was like Ozpin. He could use real magic. And efficiently. She tightened her grip on her blade, reaching deep inside herself to pull out the full power of the maiden. The clouds in the sky shifted and started revolving around their clearing as the wind picked up while thunder rumbled. She glared at him.

Noctis suddenly disappeared in a silver flash, making Raven's eyes widen. He hadn't thrown any weapons, and there was no indication of where he'd gone to. She took a step back and cursed when he appeared right in front of her punching her in the face with his left hand quickly followed by an overhead slash that snapped her head forward. She grunted and tried to slash at him, but he phased through her blade and cut her across the gut followed by another overhead slash that she managed to block.

Each hit was harder than the last and the attack she blocked made her knee buckle again, dropping her to her hands. She winced and looked up to see Noctis jump in the air and flip forward, slamming his blade down at her. She lifted her katana and braced herself, but the blow sent her skidding through the mud and into a boulder. Her head snapped back, cracking against the stone, and her vision went blurry. She winced as she tried to focus while her head swam.

Noctis warped a couple of meters in front of her, and her eyes widened. She disappeared in a flash of crimson as he summoned the Blade of The Mystic. He narrowed his eyes and spun around, slashing it upwards in two successive strikes. The first cut through the red particles in the air and Raven dropped out of her warp. The second caught Raven as she appeared, the force throwing her forward.

She writhed on the ground while gripping her back and she cursed, glared at Noctis over her shoulder, her eyes blazing as several spikes of ice shot up out of the ground at him. He let go of the greatsword and summoned the Trident of The Oracle. A bright light coalesced around the prongs as he swung it around several times while spinning, his body doubling over while the weapon twirled over him as he stepped back. "Get away!" Raven shouted as she sat up stumbling to her feet, more spike shooting out towards Noctis.

"Damn." He cursed as he let the trident fade and back flipped several times before spinning around. He gripped the air in front of his face as all the wisps of light flew at Raven. Her eyes widened, and she tried to open a portal or use the ability Lucis gave her, but neither was working. The wisps of light swirled around her shooting past and occasionally hitting her.

 _"Fuck. He's playing with me. Just how strong is he?"_ She glared at him and let out a roar as a sphere of ice formed around her. She fell to her knees inside the temporary barrier and gasped for breath as she used the maidens power and her aura to heal the trauma from his attacks. Despite not breaking the skin, he was definitely breaking something. She winced, letting out a sharp breath as she touched her ribs around her back.

Noctis glared at the barrier and held up his left hand, causing all of the crystal weapons to appear and halt in their attack of her barrier. They all flew through the air, coming to float behind him, spinning in place while pointing at the sphere of ice. They all shot out at her barrier with the force of their actual mass held now striking the barrier repeatedly as cracks formed across it. "This is it."

He warped high into the air summoning his engine blade. A beam of light surrounded it and he fell hard and fast shooting towards Raven's defense as he slashed the sword down shattering the barrier.

"RHAAAAA!" Raven shot out of the broken remains and slashed at him. He disappeared in a flash of light, but she was waiting for it. She turned to where the light appeared again, but her eyes widened when she was met with a silvery copy of Noctis slashing her across her chest sending her back only to be hit by another with a spear.

She tried to see where he was at, but he kept warping faster than she could keep up leaving behind afterimages while scoring in shots every time. "Stop it! Fight me!" She was shut up as a boot hit her jaw snapping it shut sending her sprawling. She winced and looked up to see Noctis flying in the air, pointing his engine blade down at her while all of his other weapons flew beside him. Then they came raining down on her, exploding in showers of light and crystal fragments.

Noctis floated down to the ground watching as the smoke cleared. The woman didn't stand a chance against him. Just as he touched the ground, he heard a branch snap, and he turned around to see a pair of crimson eyes. Raven's blade was covered in ice as it flashed through him. She frowned and closed her eyes.

"Too slow." She opened her eyes again to see Noctis in the air coming down at her with his blade emitting a pillar of silver light. She didn't even try to move; she wouldn't make it in time. The ground around her cracked and collapsed as light emitted from it and then everything when white.

~ 0 ~

Raven blinked a few times trying to get the afterimage and glare out of her eyes. "What? How am I."

"You did well. Better than most." She whirled around and winced at the twinge in her back. There standing with a hand on his hip and a lazy expression was Noctis. He rubbed the back of his head and let out a long yawn. "Color me surprised."

 **"Oh did you hear that Raven, praise. You did well. I am impressed, though you could use some training."**

Raven gritted her teeth at the last remark Lucis made and made to retort, but he continued. **"Ah well, I've seen enough to know where we all stand. I'll be taking this back for now. Until later, Raven, Noctis. Do mind yourselves. Wouldn't want to spill our precious blood now, would we? Ta ta."**

Raven suddenly collapsed to her hands and knees gasping for breath as her head throbbed. She felt like her insides were on fire, and her body ached all over. "Ungh. Damn it."

The soft squelch of mud and the sound of clothes whipping in the wind brought her attention to the pair of boots making their way over to her. She looked up to see her opponent, not even short of breath. He just stood there looking down at her with a tired expression. It pissed her off. She took a deep breath and sat up on her legs still out of breath. "What?" She asked out of breath.

He tossed something to her, and she caught it looking down at her hand to inspect it. It was a light blue glass bottle with silver trim. It looked expensive. The shape was slightly unorthodox in that the bottom was pointed so you couldn't set it down and looking at it closer she saw the words engraved on what must be the front. "Potion energy drink." She frowned. How could something this expensive looking be an energy drink? And on that subject. "What's this for?" She asked in a monotone voice.

He Looked up at the sky, watching the clouds as they dispersed after his attack. "Dunno. Maybe I just feel like being nice. You didn't stand a chance against me, but Ardyn still forced you to fight, so maybe I feel bad for you."

She frowned at him as she got up and scoffed. "I don't need your pity."

"Alright, forget I said it then." He said as he looked back down at her. "You really should use that though."

She looked at the bottle in her hand, cautiously. He'd used poison on her earlier so this very well could be poisoned as well. "Sorry but I don't drink energy drinks."

He chuckled at her response. "funny thing is neither do I."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you have it then?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Look just take it. Hold it out, and then crush it. Is that so hard to do?"

She gave him a look that was obviously asking if he was stupid. That obviously wasn't how a person used an energy drink.

He groaned in annoyance. "Look I really don't care that you attacked me. For starters, I was the aggressor and then Ardyn force you to fight by hanging whatever it is your deal is over your head. I caught the bit about someone named Yang. I'm no stranger to being threatened by him. I don't have a problem with you so just use the damn potion already. I'm trying to help."

She glared at him, obviously not trusting him. He rolled his eyes. "Look if I wanted you hurt or dead, I would have done it, as I just proved I easily can."

Raven paused at that. He wasn't wrong, but it did piss her off. Most of the people she came across who were extremely powerful seemed not to care much and had strange personalities instead of what she felt was appropriate. With a resigned sigh, she nodded while holding the bottle out and crushed it. To her surprise, the thing didn't crack, and the silver didn't bend. The entire bottle shattered into particles of light, and no liquid came out. Instead, there was a bluish green light falling around her. She felt a shiver run up her spine as all her fatigue washed away, and she felt her aura fill back up to 100%. Hell, she was glowing a bit.

She looked up at Noctis with wide eyes and saw the contemplative look on his face. She couldn't care less what he was thinking about, she had to know what that was and where she could get more. "What the hell that was?"

Noctis blinked and looked over at her again. "Just an energy drink."

"Bullshit! You're a liar." She shouted, looking directly into his eyes.

He fixed her with a severe expression, the same one her grandfather always gave her when she insulted him. He looks directly into her eyes. "That was all you."

"What?"

"Raven is your name, right? That's what Ardyn called you. Is there a last name that goes with that?"

She blinked at him in confusion. Where the hell was he going with this? And what did it matter? He'd just fought her, and she was wearing her tribe's garb. That along with her name, should have been enough to be recognized. Then again she'd caught his name and hadn't been able to recognize him despite his insane power. With a sigh, she told him. "Branwen. Raven Branwen."

Her answer was quickly followed by his. "Raven Branwen Lucis Caelum. Oh, boy."

"What?" She asked wondering why he'd added that last bit.

He held her gaze while responding. "That's your full name. Raven Branwen, which is your birth name and someone else's family name. Then there's Lucis Caelum." He pointed at her then himself. "Our family name. So Raven Branwen Lucis Caelum roughly translated to Beautiful Raven of the Light Sky." He looked at her, I'd say it fits." He took the time right now to actually study her face considering he'd been too focused on beating her down without killing her and he finally noticed the similarities to the blond girl he'd seen in town as well as. He took a deep breath. "Anyways." He held out a hand. "It's good to see the royal family is still around.

Raven blinked. "Royal family?"

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **Authors Notes**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **And that's a wrap. I hope the editing was good. My friend just finished working on this one too so that's this story up to date. I'm gonna have to thank her. Till next time.**_


End file.
